Monstruos Humanos
by Miss Sands
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Cuando Edward se marcha Bella no logra salir de su estado de catatonia y Charlie se ve obligado a internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. Allí, Bella descubrirá el verdadero significado de la palabra infierno y Edward descubrirá que también existen los monstruos humanos, quienes en ocasiones, hacen cosas más horribles que los vampiros.
1. Prefacio

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias a mi beta Libezzy por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

Prefacio

El espeluznante chirrido de la puerta de hierro me sobresaltó, aunque por otro lado, lo había estado esperando durante cada segundo desde que había abierto los ojos en la mañana. Como cada día desde hacía nueve meses, temiendo con horror el momento en que la persona que había abierto aquella puerta caminara lentamente hasta mi camilla y me observara con la misma expresión de desprecio y asco con la que se le mira a una rata de alcantarilla.

Bajé la mirada temiendo encontrarme con sus helados y frívolos ojos azules, no queriendo ver la malévola sonrisa que curvaba las comisuras de sus labios justo antes de que diera un último paso hasta mí.

Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos y empezó a bombear la sangre a un ritmo acelerado, desbocado, y yo solamente me concentré en no gritar de terror, en no moverme ni un solo milímetro y hacer algo por lo que fuera a ser castigada después. Aunque ya era tarde para mi respiración, que se había vuelto temblorosa e irregular, dificultando aún más si cabe el paso de oxígeno a mis pulmones, como si aquel proceso no fuera lo suficientemente complejo con la gruesa correa de cuero presionando mi pecho.

Todas las lágrimas que había estado luchando por contener se derramaron por mi rostro, siempre lo hacían, en el mismo instante en que sus manos calientes y sudadas remangaban mi camisón y sentía el cierre de las correas en mis tobillos.

Cerré los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener los sollozos y mi mente voló a un lugar muy, muy distinto de la habitación oscura y húmeda en la que me encontraba. Las flores y los árboles lo rodeaban todo a nuestro alrededor y mi risa, aquel extraño sonido el cual hacía meses que no escuchaba inundó mis oídos durante unos segundos… pero aquello no fue nada, absolutamente nada comparado con la manera en que aquella voz de suave terciopelo se coló en mi interior de repente, sin previo aviso, produciendo un intenso dolor en los bordes lacerantes del agujero ubicado en mi pecho.

No permití que mis pensamientos divagaran más, no podía recordar su rostro, no sin morir después. Así que solo me quedé muy quieta, temblando y llorando en silencio. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y dejé que un nuevo torrente de lágrimas bañara mis mejillas mientras la aguda vocecilla de mi conciencia me recordaba que esa era mi realidad, que no había modo o forma de volver a aquel recuerdo. Él se había marchado, para siempre.

* * *

**Este es un fic que llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza así que finalmente he decidido animarme a escribirlo. No creo que tenga demasiados capítulos, aunque eso seréis vosotras, mis queridas lectoras, las que lo decidiréis con vuestros comentarios, inspirándome y dándome nuevas ideas como siempre hacéis. Decidme que os ha parecido y si debería continuarla.**

**Un beso enorme,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	2. Una decisión difícil

**Los personajes, excepto aquellos que me he inventado, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a mi beta Libezzy por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

Una decisión difícil

_Charlie POV_

Dos semanas.

Dos eternas y tortuosas semanas.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde aquella noche, la noche en la que tras una búsqueda desesperada Sam Uley consiguió encontrar a Bella, mi hija, sola y perdida en medio del bosque. En ese momento, cuando la estreché entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta la calidez de la casa solo pude pensar en el alivio que suponía haberla encontrado, cualquier preocupación se esfumó cuando la contemplé en el sofá, empapada por la lluvia, frente a mí. No podía ni imaginar que aquello no era más que el comienzo de toda esa pesadilla.

Pero así fue. Bella subió a su habitación, parecía confusa y perdida y yo no la presioné. Si los Cullen se habían ido, si él la había dejado… todo lo que yo podía hacer era apoyarla y no presionarla, nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría en esa ocasión.

Ahora, sentado en el incómodo sillón frente a la cama de hospital vacía me preguntaba como hubiera sido si la hubiera detenido en el pasillo cuando ella se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras con lentitud. Quizás si le hubiera preguntado sobre él, si le hubiera exigido una respuesta que le hubiera producido un buen berrinche, tal vez, todo sería diferente ahora.

Me levanté nervioso cuando escuché el ruido de la camilla y el de algunos pasos deslizándose por el pasillo del hospital hasta entrar en la habitación.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunté ansioso dando dos zancadas hasta el hombre que vestía una bata blanca y sostenía una carpeta con papeles.

– Me temo que no hay buenas noticias, Charlie. – contestó con la clara intención de sonar monótono, aunque la decepción también se filtró entre sus palabras.

Exhalé derrotado y cerré los ojos con fuerzas. ¿Es que acaso había habido alguna buena noticia desde aquella noche?

– Hablemos en mi despacho. – fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a situarse en la puerta e indicarme con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera.

Giré mi rostro hacia la cama, en la cual ahora descansaba Bella, pálida e inmóvil, como en los últimos catorce días. Agarré su mano fría y delgada y la apreté suavemente antes de asentir y dejar que la enfermera siguiera conectado los tubos y aparatos en los que había estado conectada durante los últimos cinco días.

Arrastré los pies caminando sin ser consciente realmente de ello hasta el despacho del doctor Gerandy rezando al cielo porque lo que fuera que tuviera que decirme no fuera… lo peor.

– Por favor, toma asiento. – murmuró cortésmente sentándose frente al escritorio.

Me senté en una de las sillas mordiéndome la lengua para no decir nada grosero. Todo lo que quería era tener a mi hija de vuelta, no sentarme.

– El estado de Bella está empeorando. – comenzó con tono serio y profundo. – No conseguimos que reaccione a ningún estímulo y las pruebas que hemos realizado muestran que se está debilitando a un ritmo muy alto.

– ¿Y…? – musité incitándole a continuar. Fuera lo que fuera quería que lo soltara ya, odiaba las esperas.

Vaciló durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en el mejor modo de decirlo y solo después se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo sus manos en el escritorio.

– Debes empezar a pensar en hospitalizarla en una clínica que…

– No – le corté de forma rotunda. – No va a ir a ningún sitio.

– Charlie… – suspiró con paciencia. – Aquí no podemos más que alimentarla mediante sondas y controlar su estado. Bella necesita a alguien a su lado que esté pendiente de sus cuidados, de todas sus necesidades. Es preciso que alguien cualificado mueva sus articulaciones un número determinado de horas al día para sus que músculos no se atrofien y aquí no podemos ofrecerle esa atención. Existen terapias específicas que podrían sacarla del estado en el que se encuentra, sin secuelas, y aquí no podemos aplicárselas.

– Solo necesita más tiempo. – dije en voz baja.

– Eso es lo que dijiste hace cuatro días. – me recordó. – Me pediste que esperáramos a que su madre viniera pero no funcionó, el estado de Bella no se alteró lo más mínimo, necesita ser hospitalizada en una clínica donde puedan ayudarla.

Apoyé la cabeza en las manos e intenté pensar con claridad.

Era cierto, la visita de Renée no había ayudado en nada. Cuando la llamé por teléfono y le conté lo ocurrido ella estuvo más que dispuesta a venir a ver a nuestra hija, es más, estaba empeñada en llevarla con ella a Jacksonville. Ambos pensamos que el hecho de que se vieran, de que escuchara la voz de su madre después de tanto tiempo sería suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, para hacerla _despertar _de aquel extraño estado de catatonia en el que estaba sumida, pero no fue así. Bella no se inmutó ni por las súplicas de su madre ni por los lloros de ésta junto a su cama y por supuesto, su delicada salud impidió cualquier modo de que pudiera volver con Renée a Jacksonville.

– No puedo tomar esta decisión. – murmuré agitando la cabeza. – No puedo simplemente internarla en un manicomio sin saber siquiera cuando volveré a verla, ella no…

– No es de ese modo, no es así. – me interrumpió cuando empecé a hablar tan rápido que apenas debería resultar entendible. – Nadie ha hablado de un manicomio, Charlie. Estoy hablando de clínicas, hospitales donde disponen de personal y tratamientos específicos para el estado de Bella. No podrás estar con ella durante todo el día como aquí pero tienen horario de visitas y siempre y cuando el paciente así lo quiera, se puede visitar a los familiares hospitalizados de forma regular.

– ¿Y si digo que no? – pregunté sin alzar la mirada del suelo, demasiado abatido para alzarla siquiera. – ¿Qué es lo que pasará si no permito que la hospitalicen en ningún sitio?

– Estoy seguro de que la catatonia que sufre Bella es en realidad mucho menos severa de lo que parece, pero necesita algo más, necesita algo que la estimule, que la haga reaccionar y este estado desaparecerá, apuesto a que casi sin secuelas. Necesitará algún tiempo, por supuesto, para volver a ser como era antes, pero podría lograrlo. – por primera vez desde que le llamé angustiado al encontrarme a Bella tumbada en su cama sin moverse a la mañana siguiente de que los Cullen se marcharan, pude notar algo de esperanza en su voz. – Si hay algún modo de que Bella salga de este estado, es internándola en una clínica.

– No se… no puedo…

– Tranquilo, no tienes por qué decir ahora mismo. – dijo con tono calmado. – Aquí tengo algunos folletos, echa una ojeada. Piénsalo con calma, consúltalo con su madre y mañana a primera hora, volveremos a hablar de esto, me preguntarás las dudas que tengas y llamaremos a las clínicas que más te convenzan y entonces… tomaremos una decisión, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y cogí los folletos que había sacado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Ni siquiera pude mirarlos…

– Es tarde. – comentó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana en la pared del frente, donde las luces del cielo se iban oscureciendo. Estaba anocheciendo. – Mi mujer me estará esperando en casa. ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?

– Sí. – conseguí decir con una voz que apenas reconocí como mía. – Mañana no iré a la comisaría, aún me deben algunos días libres.

El doctor Gerandy cogió su maletín y la chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta, golpeó mi hombro suavemente y se despidió en silencio caminando por el solitario pasillo del hospital.

Volví a la habitación donde estaba Bella, allí, tumbada, en algún punto entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia donde nada le afectaba ni le hacía reaccionar. Me había preguntado a lo largo de estas dos semanas si ella sería realmente consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, si podría escucharme cuando le hablaba o si podía sentir dolor cuando la enfermera de cabellos claros le inyectaba esos medicamentos extraños. Y si era así, si realmente ella podía sentir y escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ¿acaso no desearía volver a la realidad, _despertar_?

Me dije a mí mismo que sí, recordando las palabras del doctor Gerandy: _Si hay algún modo de que Bella salga de este estado, es internándola en una clínica __._

Ni siquiera tomé la decisión, simplemente me senté en el sillón junto a la cama desplegué todos los folletos que me había entregado el doctor y los extendí en el suelo, observándolos con una nudo en la boca del estómago.

El resto de la noche me la pasé con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, intentando decidir junto a la que había sido mi esposa hacía casi veinte años qué era lo que debíamos hacer. Hubiera deseado que fuera ella quien tuviera la última palabra, que fuera ella quien estuviera aquí, viendo como el destino de su única hija se decidiera sin que ella pudiera decir nada. Yo no lo soportaba…

Cuando las luces del amanecer se filtraron por las pequeñas ventanas y la enfermera del turno de mañana pasó a la habitación para comprobar el estado de Bella, me despedí de Renée, colgué el teléfono móvil y fui al servicio para asearme un poco. Las ojeras por la falta de sueño durante las últimas noches estaban pasándome factura. Al volver a la habitación el doctor Gerandy me esperaba con una sonrisa amable.

– ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos ayer? – preguntó con tono calmado. Asentí y cogí uno de los folletos del suelo.

– Este hospital está en Seattle, podría ir a verla todos los días. – fue todo lo que dije, mostrándole el pequeño papel sin ser consciente realmente de que acababa de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes y difíciles de las que se deberían tomar jamás.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta el director del hospital siquiátrico de Seattle, un tal doctor Malcom, se encontraba en el interior de la habitación, examinando a Bella junto al doctor Gerandy y apenas un poco después, me vi a mí mismo firmando un grueso montón de papeles de los cuales mi mente tan solo pudo reconocer mi propio nombre y el de mi hija. Apenas era consciente de mis actos, no lograba concentrarme en nada. Ni en la voz del viejo y sabio doctor Gerandy tranquilizándome y asegurándome de que hacía lo correcto, ni de la voz del director y también médico de aquella clínica, explicándome sus opiniones respecto al estado de Bella y asegurándome que estaría bien cuidada en su hospital.

Billy me llamó en algún momento en medio de toda aquella locura pero pronto colgué sintiéndome aún más confuso debido a la retahíla de insultos y maldiciones hacia los Cullen que soltó mi amigo al explicarle la única posible solución que los médicos habían encontrado al estado de Bella. En ese momento no podía ni concentrarme en el odio que sentía hacia Edward por haber dejado así a mi hija aunque estaba bastante seguro de que en cuanto consiguiera poner mis pensamientos en orden, asimilar el hecho de que estaban a punto de internar a mi hija en un hospital siquiátrico como a una demente y de que toda la culpa de esto la tenía aquel chico por mentir y partirle el corazón a mi hija de apenas dieciocho años, tendría que hacer mano de todo mi autocontrol para no poner una orden de busca y captura.

– La trasladaremos en media hora – me indicó un muchacho de constitución corpulenta, llevaba una camiseta blanca donde se podía leer el nombre ''Seattle Mental Care Hospital'', el mismo nombre que había visto en los documentos que firmé por lo que supuse que debía de ser uno de los celadores de la clínica que había venido junto con el doctor Malcom.

Podían haber pasado horas o días, semanas o meses pero fue en ese momento, en ese mismo instante cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hecho, había tomado una decisión y solo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

Me incliné hacia Bella, mi hija, mi pequeña y deposité un beso en su frente con cuidado.

– Vendrás a casa muy pronto, cariño. – le prometí con voz contenida. – Te vas a poner bien y volverás a casa conmigo, pequeña.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera hacerme a la idea de que estaba despidiéndome de ella, el chico corpulento de antes apareció en la habitación junto a otro hombre y ambos la metieron en la ambulancia. Solo cuando el vehículo desapareció de mi vista, pulsé el botón de rellamada de mi teléfono móvil.

– Charlie…

– Se la han llevado, Renée. –dije con una voz extraña, vacía. – Se la han llevado…

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, no es un capítulo demasiado interesante y en un principio mi idea era empezar directamente con un Bella POV ya desde el hospital psiquiátrico pero después me pareció una buena idea hacer primero un capítulo donde se pudiera ver ****por qué**** Charlie decidió internarla. En este capítulo no se ha aclarado demasiado el estado de Bella pero en los próximos capítulos, ya contados desde su propio punto de vista se irá mostrando ****cómo**** está y qué es lo que le ocurre. Ah, y no penséis que se va a tirar así todo el fic porque pienso **_**despertarla**_** en el próximo capítulo.**

**El nombre del hospital es totalmente ficticio, me lo he inventado pero si hay alguno en Seattle o en cualquier otra ciudad que se llamé así, lo cual es posible debido a la pésima originalidad del nombre, es pura coincidencia.**

**Por cierto, ¡el fic ya tiene portada! La he hecho yo misma, de ahí que sea bastante cutre pero no podido hacer mucho más, el photoshop no es lo mío así que si alguien se siente inspirado y le apetece hacer una nueva portada, la recibiré con los brazos abiertos y la colgaré en el blog para que todas podáis verla.**

**Eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por leerme, por darle una oportunidad a este nuevo fic y por los reviews del capítulo anterior los cuales son los responsables de que exista este nuevo capítulo así que por favor, hacedme saber que os ha parecido, si os ha gustado o no e incluso si queréis podéis comentarme alguna sugerencia o cosa que os gustaría ver en el fic, es todo lo que pido y necesito para seguir actualizando y escribiendo. TODOS los reviews, incluso aquellos que simplemente dicen **_**''Me ha gustado'' **_**o**_**''Deberías continuarlo''**_** son una gran fuente de inspiración e ilusión. **

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	3. Aceptando la realidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer excepto aquellos que me invento, yo solo me adjudico el fic. **

**Gracias a Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

**AVISO: Este capítulo contiene situaciones de abuso y violencia. Si alguien no se siente cómoda leyéndolas, por favor que se abstenga de leer.**

* * *

Aceptando la realidad

_Bella POV_

Mis dedos hormiguearon y los moví aún medio dormida, demasiado cansada para hacer ningún movimiento en el cual tuviera que participar todo mi cuerpo. Sentía mis manos entumecidas y tuve la misma sensación al retorcer los dedos de mis pies. Mi cabeza dolía aunque no del modo en que solía hacerlo cuando había dormido muchas horas o por el contario, muy pocas; era más bien como si algo o alguien hubiera estado presionando mi frente durante mucho tiempo. Estiré todo mi cuerpo un poco más, algo que me llevó varios minutos pues no era capaz de moverme con soltura. Tardé aún un rato en decidirme a abrir los ojos y cuando conseguí levantar mis párpados por completo tuve el extraño sentimiento de no haberlos abierto en mucho tiempo.

De lo primero de lo que fui consciente fue de toda aquella luz mortecina que me cegó durante unos instantes. Parpadeé varias veces para poder acostumbrar mis pupilas y me quedé allí clavada, muy quieta con la vista clavada en el techo de un blanco impoluto y en la lámpara también blanca que había en el centro. Fruncí el ceño sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba al darme cuenta de que aquel techo no tenía nada que ver con las viejas vigas de madera de mi habitación.

Conseguí por fin moverme aunque solo lo necesario para poder girar mi cabeza lentamente y observar mi alrededor. Me quedé mirando aquellas paredes del mismo color que el techo, la mesilla junto a la incómoda cama en la que estaba tumbada, el lavabo con el minúsculo espejo y lo que parecía ser una taza de wáter, la puerta y la pequeña ventana con el cristal opaco justo encima del espejo. _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue un hospital pero poco después caí en la cuenta de que el hospital de Forks no tenía habitaciones individuales, ni tampoco lavabos dentro de las habitaciones por no hablar del tamaño de la habitación. Por un momento todo aquello me pareció una cárcel y de no haber sido por lo impoluto de la habitación y el gotero junto a la cama hubiera estado completa segura de que estaba en una.

Largo rato después y viendo que no era capaz de adivinar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta allí hice uso de todas mis fuerzas, las cuales resultaron ser casi escasas, y me incorporé, sentándome en la cama débilmente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta con cierto horror de la cantidad de cables y tubos transparentes que había conectados en mi brazo izquierdo. Jadeé asustada estando ahora completamente segura de que me encontraba en algún tipo hospital extraño.

Seguramente había vuelto a caerme o había tenido un accidente o tal vez simplemente me había golpeado la cabeza con algo, por eso me dolía tanto. Charlie debería de estar muy preocupado, al igual que Renée si se lo había contando y ¡Edward! Mi querido vampiro sobreprotector estaría paranoico, de hecho me extrañaba el hecho de que no estuviera allí conmigo.

De pronto sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si Victoria había vuelto para vengar a James? ¿Y si había herido a los Cullen? ¿Y si Edward estaba herido? ¿Y si estaba…?

Un irritante pitido me sobresaltó y di un pequeño brinco en la cama mirando asustada hacia el pequeño aparato que estaba conectado a mi dedo índice y el cual parecía medir mi ritmo cardiaco. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de pronto y apareció una mujer de mediana edad con aire distraído, vestida con un uniforme blanco y expresión amable.

– Oh, vaya. – exclamó la mujer que se detuvo junto a la puerta durante un segundo, observándome sorprendida. – Bienvenida de nuevo.

La miré aún con la respiración ligeramente acelerada, sin decir nada mientras rápidamente pulsaba un par de botones y el agudo pitido desaparecía.

– Deberías tumbarte. – dijo caminando hacia mí y empujando mis hombros suavemente para que volviera a tumbarme a en la cama. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunté sin contestar a su pregunta, y me sorprendí por el sonido de mi voz, baja y pastosa.

Aquella enfermera puso una mano sobre mi frente, sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña linterna y la enfocó hacia mis ojos, observándolos atentamente durante unos segundos.

– ¿Qué me ha pasado? – pregunté y mi voz debió de sonar terrible porque la mujer de cabello castaño dejó de revisar mis constantes vitales y me sonrió cálidamente, como si intentara tranquilizarme.

– Tranquila, no debes asustarte. – me dijo con calma. – Yo soy Margaret, la enfermera de esta planta. Estás en el _'Seattle Mental Care Hospital', llegaste aquí hace tan solo cinco días._

– ¿Seattle? – murmuré confundida.

¿Por qué estaba en un hospital de Seattle? Tal vez el hospital de Forks se había quedado sin habitaciones libres, algo posible ya que no era demasiado grande. Me sentí mareada de pronto y tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para intentar aliviar el punzante dolor que se había apoderado de gran parte de mi cabeza. Cada vez me sentía más confusa y cansada. No entendía nada.

Sus cálidos ojos marrones me observaron detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando algo y repetí en mi mente sus palabras una y otra vez, intentado encontrar aquello que debería de estar viendo.

– Dios mío… – exclamé abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y sintiendo como mi pulso se aceleraba de nuevo. – ¿Hospital Mental? ¡¿Estoy en un manicomio?!

El pitido procedente de aquella máquina volvió a sonar aún más alto que la vez anterior y Margaret se apresuró en hacerlo callar.

– Cálmate, es una clínica psiquiátrica. – replicó sin cambiar la expresión tranquilizadora de su rostro. – Aquí ayudamos y cuidamos de personas que por razones diversas sufren trastornos o enfermedades leves durante un tiempo indefinido.

La miré entre asustada e incrédula. ¿Clínica psiquiátrica? ¿Estaba en una maldita clínica psiquiátrica? Debía de haber algún error. Tal vez alguien cambió mi historial médico con el de una chica enferma de la misma edad que la mía por error. Yo no debía estar allí, era imposible.

– No… yo no… – estaba tan nerviosa que empecé a balbucear. – No es posible… yo no estoy… esto no…

El rostro de Margaret se transformó en una mueca de lástima. Cogió unos papeles que había sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar junto a la cama y los ojeó negando con la cabeza lentamente.

– Eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad cielo?

Asentí sintiéndome más confusa de lo que lo había estado en mi vida. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor en mis sienes se había intensificado.

– No hay ningún error. – dijo muy despacio, pronunciando cada letra lentamente, para que las comprendiera. – Un familiar, según veo aquí tu padre; Charlie Swan, firmó tu internamiento en esta clínica hace cinco días.

Jadeé con fuerza, abriendo los ojos con horror ante la mención del nombre de mi padre. ¿Charlie? ¿Charlie me había metido en este lugar? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

– Imagino que es difícil de asimilar pero hizo lo correcto. – continuó la mujer que seguía ojeando los papeles con parsimonia, como si aquella situación ya la hubiera vivido millones de veces. – La catatonia es una enfermada complicada y tu estado estaba empeorando.

– ¿Catatonia? – inquirí con voz ahogada.

– Ingresaste aquí tras estar dos semanas catatónica, aunque leve dentro de la gravedad.

– No. – repuse con contundencia a pesar de la confusión. – No es cierto. Yo no estoy enferma, yo nunca…

Margaret esbozó una sonrisa triste alzando la mirada de los papeles antes de volver a bajarla y buscar algo con la mirada entre los escritos.

– Según pone en tu historial, tu padre contactó con la clínica hace cinco días porque no despertabas y estabas empeorando. Al parecer dijo que la posible causa de tu estado se debió a una ruptura con tu pareja sentimental.

La miré frunciendo el ceño, esperando, aguardando algo, una reacción, pero no conseguía encontrar el significado de aquello. Pasaron unos segundos y sus palabras seguían flotando a mi alrededor, clavándose en mi pecho una y otra vez hasta que entonces, de pronto y sin previo aviso fui capaz de recordar:

''—_Bella, nos vamos._

—_Voy contigo._

—_No quiero que me acompañes._

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres?_

—_No. _

—_Eso cambia las cosas._

—_Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

—_No. No lo hagas._

—_Adiós, Bella.''_

Mi mente me mostró por fin todo aquello que parecía haberme estado ocultando hasta entonces y fui capaz de verlo todo, absolutamente todo. La fiesta de cumpleaños, el altercado con Jasper y… su ida. Recordé con detalle cada escena, cada segundo y no me di cuenta de cómo cada una de aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza me fueron destrozando pedazo a pedazo hasta que un intenso dolor en mi pecho me impidió seguir respirando. Pero aquello no me importó, ni siquiera una mínima parte de mi cerebro prestó atención a ese hecho pues todo mi cuerpo, cada célula de mi organismo, parecía estar concentrada en aquel dolor que me partía por dentro, que me mataba conforme aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras de suave terciopelo pero con un significado tan simple como demoledor, se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, sin descanso.

Escuché un sonido extraño, un ruido ahogado y sofocado y tardé un segundo en comprender que aquello debería de ser mi respiración. Mi corazón latía desbocado y a cada latido yo sentía como una parte de mí se moría, se rompía, se desgarraba.

Apenas pude escuchar la voz lejana de la enfermera que con voz calmada me indicaba que me calmara bajo el sonido rítmico y acelerado de mi corazón que sonaba con fuerza detrás de mis orejas. Sin embargo, poco a poco los murmullos antes incomprensibles empezaron a tomar forma a mi alrededor.

– El sedante le hará efecto enseguida. – dijo una voz grave y masculina que no reconocí. – Pero aun así deberíamos avisar al doctor Malcom, ha estado pendiente de ella desde que la ingresamos.

– Sí, él podrá valorar mejor su estado. – contestó Margaret. – Pobre chica…

El dolor, hasta hacía unos segundos insoportable, fue calmándose, difuminándose. No se había ido, seguía allí, envenenándome lentamente, pero era sin duda mucho más suave. Al menos me permitía respirar. Parpadeé de forma pausada varias veces y las figuras frente a mí fueron tornándose cada vez más claras. Pude ver así a la enfermera, Margaret, que me observaba con una expresión divida entre la gravedad y la lástima. Su expresión me recordó a la de aquella mujer que se quedó contemplando a un pequeño gato asustado que se encogía contra una de las esquinas de la calle un día lluvioso al salir del instituto.

– Ya está, – comentó el chico de antes, observándome detenidamente con un claro gesto de satisfacción. – Iré a avisar al doctor Malcom.

Lo observé mientras se volvía y salía de la habitación a paso normal. Supuse que debería de haber entrado mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de mí. Era un hombre joven, corpulento, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, vestido también con un uniforme blanco aunque sin bata.

Una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza esta vez me hizo gemir en voz baja. Estaba mareada y más confusa de lo que lo había estado al despertar, antes de que toda aquella pesadilla comenzara.

– Tranquila, estás bien. – escuché la voz femenina de la enferma. – El doctor Malcom vendrá enseguida, volverás con tu padre muy pronto.

Cerré los ojos con pesar ante la mención de mi padre y por primera vez desde que mi memoria había vuelto pensé en él y en lo que estaría pasando. Fui capaz de imaginar, a pesar de mi aturdimiento, lo duro que tenía que haber sido para él meterme en este sitio. Porque ahora podía comprenderlo todo. Mis recuerdos y el dolor aún presente en el centro de mi pecho me indicaban que era posible, muy posible, que yo hubiera enloquecido o como mínimo enfermado después de que él… se marchara. Las lágrimas se agolparon bajo mis párpados y me sentí terriblemente mal al pensar en Charlie, en mi padre, en mi pobre padre.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y me sorprendí incluso a pesar de mi adormilamiento cuando en lugar del chico rubio y corpulento que había salido antes apareció un hombre más mayor, vestido con una bata blanca pero sin aquel uniforme blanco debajo. Estaba tan desesperada por llevar mi atención a cualquier otra cosa lejos de aquellos tortuosos recuerdos y dolorosos pensamientos acerca de mi padre que me obligué a mí misma a mantener los ojos abiertos y permanecer atenta a mi alrededor. A pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era dejarme llevar por el dolor, quedarme muy quieta y dormir para siempre, en paz.

– ¿Cuánto hace que ha reaccionado? – preguntó el hombre de cabello negro con voz exigente.

– No más de quince minutos. – contestó Margaret poniéndose muy seria y concentrada de repente.

– ¿Y por qué no se me ha avisado inmediatamente?– inquirió alzando la voz, visiblemente molesto.

– Estaba muy tranquila y sus constantes eran estables por lo que no lo creí necesario. – se excusó la mujer que parecía estar siendo regañada. – De pronto ha tenido un ataque de ansiedad y he llamado a Max, el nuevo celador, para que la sedara. Se ha calmado y aunque parece bastante confusa está estable.

El tal doctor Malcom puso mala cara y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

– Bien, gracias Margaret. – dijo, aunque más que una agradecimiento sincero parecía simple formalismo. – Yo me encargo.

Observé como la mujer asentía en respuesta, me sonreía por última vez y salía de la habitación. Solo cuando la enfermera estuvo fuera de la habitación el doctor Malcom esbozó una ancha sonrisa y me observó en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

– Vaya, vaya, Isabella – dijo acercándose a la cama lo suficiente para poder hablar con un tono de voz más bajo y que yo pudiera escucharlo sin problemas. – Me has dado una grata sorpresa.

Sus ojos azules como el hielo se clavaron en los míos durante unos segundos y me encogí en mi sitio. Por alguna razón ese hombre no me gustaba. Tal vez era por la mirada demasiado profunda e intensa, o el tono de su voz.

– Hace tan solo cinco días que llegaste a la clínica y ya has despertado, además sin grandes secuelas. Eres sin duda una de las mejores pacientes que el _Seattle Mental Care_ ha tenido en los últimos diez años.

Su voz sonó demasiado dulzona a mis oídos, como si me estuviera adulando. Tal vez quería hacerme sentir mejor aunque si ese era su propósito no lo estaba consiguiendo en absoluto porque cada vez me sentía más inquieta por su presencia.

Intenté centrarme en lo único que podía mantenerme cuerda en ese momento.

– Quiero hablar con mi padre. – pedí en un susurró bajo.

Me costó más trabajo del que creí el pronunciar las palabras con claridad.

– Estuvo aquí ayer, un hombre muy agradable. – murmuró sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Imaginé a mi padre, sentado a mi lado en aquella camilla incómoda, cogiendo mi mano y mirándome apenado. Mi corazón se partió ante tal imagen. Veinte días era demasiado tiempo.

– Quiero irme a casa. – mi voz sonó implorante y sentí como la humedad de mis ojos luchaba por desbordarse. – Quiero volver con mi padre.

– Oh, Isabella, tranquilízate. – dijo suavizando el tono de su voz pero su mirada al contrario que su voz se intensificó y yo bajé la cabeza intimidada y clavé la mirada en las sábanas de un impoluto color blanco con las que estaba tapada.

– No me he presentado, soy el doctor Malcom, el director de la clínica y el encargado de decir cuando un paciente está sano y puede recibir el alta.

Alcé la mirada rápidamente, mirándole con intensidad. ¿Podía salir de allí? ¿Podría volver con mi padre?

– Por favor…

– Pero antes debo de asegurarme de que estás lista. – me interrumpió volviendo a esbozar la sonrisa de antes.

Asentí con la cabeza ganándome un pinchazo en mis sienes pero no me importó lo más mínimo. Quería volver a casa, necesitaba ver a mi padre, decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por mí, que sentía haberle hecho sufrir de ese modo.

– Perfecto. – exclamó cogiendo los mismo papeles que había estado ojeando la enferma minutos antes. – Veamos cómo estás entonces.

Después se acercó de nuevo hasta mi cama y me destapó, apartando las sábanas hasta dejarlas a mis pies. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal cuando alzó la camisa de un blanco grisáceo que llevaba puesta para poder auscultar mi pecho, pero me mantuve calmada, con el único pensamiento de volver a casa en mi cabeza. Minutos después y tras haberme examinado minuciosamente la expresión concentrada y seria del doctor Malcom cambió y sentí una de sus manos deslizarse por mi cuello hacia el valle entre mis senos hasta mi vientre. Solo cuando una de sus manos jugueteó con mi ombligo caí en la cuenta de que no se había puesto guantes algo muy común por no decir obligatorio para cualquier médico.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas cuando sus manos empezaron a manosearme. Me sentía confusa y mareada pero algo en mi interior me decía que aquello no estaba bien. Jadeé y me encogí alzando mis ojos dilatados por la confusión y la sorpresa y él detuvo el movimiento de sus manos de forma abrupta.

– ¿Quieres volver a tu casa o no? – me preguntó directamente, con voz ruda y amenazante.

Le miré con los ojos aún más abiertos que antes, sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y el horror cerraba mi garganta.

Se tomó mi silencio como un sí y sus manos que ahora me parecieron aún más calientes y grandes que antes volvieron a mi piel pero esta vez fueron directamente a mis pechos los cuales apretujó casi con violencia. Observé como suspiró cerrando los ojos con satisfacción y yo solo pude abrir la boca esperando ser capaz de gritar o como mínimo decirle que parara.

Me encogí y solté un quejido incapaz de articular palabra, incómoda por sus rudas caricias y completamente horrorizada. Y entonces, antes incluso de que mi cabeza abrumada y adolorida se diera cuenta de que aquel hombre me estaba tocando de una manera muy distinta al modo en que lo haría un verdadero médico, sentí una de sus manos colarse bajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió casi por alto reflejo y agité mis piernas las cuales mantuve fuertemente apretadas mientras sus dedos me toqueteaban. Su rostro estaba completamente tranquilo y calmado, sin borrar aquella expresión de satisfacción. Entreabrió los labios y los humedeció con la punta de la lengua al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suave gemido y abría los ojos mirándome de un modo que me dejó petrificada.

– Mm… Isabella – murmuró en voz baja acercando su rostro al mío mientras uno de sus dedos encontraba el camino entre mis piernas. – Tan estrecha como una virgen.

– Pa... para… ¡Para! – conseguí gritar al fin aunque mi voz sonó tan ahogada y temblorosa que estuve segura de que solo él podría haberme escuchado.

Y en efecto, me escuchó, porque sacó su mano de mis pantalones tan rápido como la había metido y un segundo después sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo. Aterrada como estaba giré mi rostro hacia mi brazo para observar como me inyectaba algo con una jeringuilla.

– Ayuda… ¡Ayuda! – grité intentando moverme, salir de allí pero fue inútil porque no encontraba las fuerzas. – ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Me tapó la boca con fuerza y yo me agité asustada en la cama sintiendo como las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había estado contenido se deslizaban por mi rostro sin descanso.

– Calla, – me advirtió susurrando la palabra lentamente cerca de mi oído. – Silencio.

Parpadeé a fin de librarme de las lágrimas que no me permitían ver, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba salir de allí pero no podía dejar de llorar y de temblar. Volví a parpadear y esta vez sentí mis párpados mucho más pesados que antes. Los temblores cesaron lentamente y yo sentí como mi cuerpo se quedaba quieto incapaz de moverme. Era como si cada una de mis extremidades pesaran cincuenta kilos. Lloré con más fuerza sabiendo que estaba perdida, fuera lo que fuera lo que me había inyectado me estaba haciendo efecto y a cada segundo notaba como las fuerzas ya antes escasas abandonaban mi cuerpo, incapaz de salir de allí ni de pedir auxilio.

Un fuerte olor a humedad me devolvió a la consciencia. Arrugué la nariz y abrí los ojos que se acostumbraron rápido a la penumbra de la habitación. Tenía frío y la piel de los brazos y las piernas erizada.

– Por fin, ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. – comentó una voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma frenética en cuanto el dueño de la voz dio un par de pasos hasta mí y me miró sonriente. Observé su cabello negro y corto, su mirada helada y su rostro divertido. Era él.

– Lo lamento, no he encontrado otra habitación libre. – bromeó moviendo la mano e indicando las paredes recubiertas de azulejos amarillentos que en algún momento debieron de ser blancos. – Espero que no te importe.

El doctor Malcom se echo a reír completamente entretenido y yo le contemplé horrorizada.

Intenté centrarme, pensar más allá del miedo que me paralizaba y el intenso dolor de cabeza que me aturdía. Respiré despacio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en mis ojos hinchados y entonces me di cuenta de que algo presionaba mi pecho. Mi primer impulso fue alzar la cabeza y vi una gruesa correa de cuero en torno a mi tórax. Jadeé abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y agité mis manos y mis piernas, intentando soltarme para darme cuenta de que otras cuatro correas se cerraban en torno a mis muñecas y mis tobillos.

– Dios mío… – sollocé sin poder evitar que nuevas lágrimas bañaran mi rostro.

Estaba atada a una camilla. Ese hombre me había sedado, me había llevado a una habitación en la cual no había señales de haber sido habitada por nadie en décadas y me había atado a la camilla, me había atado.

– Tranquila, te acostumbrarás. – murmuró dando golpecitos con su dedo índice en la correa negra que sujetaba mi muñeca derecha. – Vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, puede que incluso le cojas cariño a este lugar. Me dio mucha pena cuando empezaron a derribar las habitaciones del hospital en el que tanto tiempo había pasado de niño cuando mi padre era el director de la clínica así que decidí dejar esta planta sin reformar y mira por donde, es el lugar perfecto para mantener encerrada a alguien en secreto.

Estaba loco, estaba completamente loco. Era él quien debería de estar atado a esa camilla, no yo. Empecé a respirar con la boca, tranquilizándome porque sabía que un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento no me ayudaría en nada. Debía pensar con la cabeza, tramar un plan, salir de allí.

– Mi padre es policía, te descubrirá y… hará que te encierren. – le amenacé con voz más severa de lo que imaginé.

El llanto había dado lugar al enfado. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas empujada por un miedo voraz.

Se echó a reír de nuevo.

– No, no lo hará. – replicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, muy seguro de sí mismo. – He visto innumerables veces padres como el tuyo. Hombre y mujeres que ingresan aquí a sus hijos, con la única esperanza de estar haciendo lo correcto y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa. He de reconocerlo, creo que me dará hasta pena cuando le diga al pobre hombre que su hija le odia tanto que ha firmado un papel en el que renuncia a que la visite. Le partirás el corazón.

– Yo… ¡Yo no he firmado nada!

– Sh… tranquila, ya lo he firmado yo por ti. – dijo sacando un papel de la carpeta que llevaba en una mano. Había un texto escrito a ordenador que no alcancé a leer y una firma con un bolígrafo al final, mi firma.

– Sabrá que no he sido yo, investigará. – le aseguré intentando sonar convincente y mantenerme fuerte.

– Oh, no. Si hubieras visto la cara que ha puesto cuando ha venido este mañana para ver a su hija y le he dicho que has desarrollado una esquizofrenia paranoide agresiva. Pobre hombre.

Le miré sin decir nada, al borde de sufrir un desmayo. ¿Le había dicho que era esquizofrénica? ¡¿Le había dicho que estaba enferma?!

– No... no lo creerá sin más, no va a creerlo. – dije más para mí que para él.

Yo no estaba loca y él lo sabía, investigaría, me sacaría de allí. No creería a ese hombre.

– Le costó creerlo al principio es cierto, pero con pruebas tan claras…– comentó subiéndose la manga de la bata y mostrando un corte profundo, parecía reciente. – Incluso Margaret, la enfermera que te atendió, se mostró apenada cuando entró en la habitación y me encontró sangrando después de que me agredieras con unas tijeras con las que estaba cortando la venda que sujetaba tus vías. Suerte que te sedé a tiempo.

– Yo no te hice eso, yo no…

– No, por supuesto que no – me interrumpió cubriéndose el brazo de nuevo. – Pero los demás creen que lo hiciste. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iba el director de la clínica, el respectado doctor Vincent Malcom, a mentir sobre el estado de una paciente?

Desvié la mirada de él, aterrada, paralizada y horrorizada, sintiendo como el miedo le ganaba la partida al enfado y la adrenalina. Todos creían que estaba loca y aquel hombre demente no permitiría que nadie me viera para pensar lo contrario. Estaba encerrada, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarme.

– La verdad es que no pensé que todo fuera a salir tan bien. – admitió minutos después con un claro gesto de satisfacción y orgullo, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Yo no contesté, me limité a cerrar los ojos e intentar salir de aquella pesadilla, despertar. Escuché como se acercó a mí, pude sentir su aliento contra mi rostro y me concentré en intentar controlar los temblores que se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo.

– Tú y yo vamos a pasarlo muy bien juntos. – susurró en mi oído, sacando la lengua y lamiendo mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer. – Sí, voy a disfrutar mucho contigo, Isabella.

– ¿Por qué a mí? – pregunté con un hilo de voz. – ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Pude sentirlo sonreír contra mi rostro cuando su lengua se deslizó por detrás de mi oreja hasta mi mandíbula, dejando un rastro de saliva. Las nauseas revolvieron mi estómago y me sentí mareada pero el miedo me mantenía alerta.

– Se me ocurren tantas cosas que podría hacer contigo, – murmuró mirándome a los ojos, disfrutando del miedo que me provocaba.

Su rostro estaba a apenas un par de milímetros del mío y yo casi ni podía respirar, la correa se ceñía a mi pecho con cada respiración y sentí una horrible sensación de claustrofobia.

Acercó su rostro al mío un poco más en un movimiento decidido y giré la cabeza de forma repentina un segundo antes de que nuestras bocas se tocaran, alejándome todo lo que pude de él. Aquello pareció enfurecerle ya que acto seguido sentí sus dedos clavarse en mis mejillas cuando sujetó mi mentón con fuerza, obligándome a mirarlo.

– No vuelvas a apartarme la cara, – me advirtió con voz seria, con sus ojos clavándose en los míos con fiereza. – No lo has entendido, ¿verdad?

Le aguanté la mirada con los últimos resquicios de valentía y orgullo que me quedaban respirando por la nariz y conteniendo las lágrimas que querían volver a escaparse de mis ojos.

– Estás a mi merced. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana cuando quiera. Nadie sabe dónde estás ni lo sabrá nunca, yo controlo este lugar. Nadie sale ni entra de la clínica sin mi aprobación. Controlo el personal, las cámaras de seguridad, el correo, los medicamentos, hasta la maldita comida que se sirve todos los días en el comedor. Lo controlo todo Isabella y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. Si quiero puedo matarte, puedo darte una paliza, puedo romper todos los huesos de tu insignificante cuerpo y puedo cortarte en cachitos tan pequeños que ni tu padre te reconocería. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y por tu bien, más te vale que no desee hacer nada de eso. ¿Lo has entendido?

Cerré los ojos por la impresión y moví mi cabeza asintiendo todo lo que su mano que aún sujetaba mi rostro me permitió.

– Vamos a tener que establecer unas reglas porque no eres una buena chica y a mí no me gustan las chicas malas. ¿Serás buena, Isabella? – me preguntó con un falso tono dulce y suave, como si estuviera arrullándome pero pude ver la amenaza camuflada en sus palabras.

Volví a asentir.

– ¿Necesitas que te dé una paliza para que lo entiendas?

Agité rápidamente la cabeza sintiendo como la correa apretaba cada vez más mi pecho que intentaba subir y bajar por mi acelerada respiración.

– Mírame. – ordenó utilizando un tono más firme y yo me apresuré en abrir los ojos.

El doctor Malcom sonrió.

– Buena chica. – dijo como si estuviera halagando a un perro que se tumba donde le indican.

Su mano soltó mi rostro por fin y pude sentir la piel de mis mejillas y mi mentón hormiguear cuando la sangre volvió a fluir con normalidad. Se apartó de mí y caminó con paso tranquilo hacia el final de la camilla. Cerré los ojos y pedí al cielo que se marchara pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que ese hombre enfermo no se iría aún, no hasta que hubiera acabado conmigo.

Las lágrimas, unas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo con toda mi voluntad mientras me amenazaba, salieron en cascada hacia mis mejillas cuando sentí las manos calientes de aquel hombre en mis muslos, jugueteando con el borde del camisón que llevaba puesto y que él debería de haberme puesto antes de llevarme a ese sucio y oscuro lugar.

Me mantuve muy quieta, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol mientras subía mi camisón hasta la correa que sujetaba mi tórax, unos centímetros más arriba de mis senos y me dejaba completamente desnuda y expuesta ante él.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa, distraerme, y en un último esfuerzo desesperado me obligué a mi misma o mirar a mi alrededor. Observé el váter sucio y con resto de óxido en una esquina de la habitación y el lavabo del mismo color amarillento al lado y no pude evitar que más lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas. No funcionaba, no había modo de pensar en otra cosa cuando podía sentir las manos de ese hombre tocando mis pechos y mi vientre, haciéndome daño y logrando que mi respiración saliera a jadeos ahogados por el miedo. Pero no fue hasta que sentí sus dedos entre mis piernas que supe con certeza lo que se proponía. La angustia, la ansiedad y el terror se apoderaron por completo de mí y empecé a sollozar con más fuerza.

– Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. – murmuró con voz superficial y jadeante, visiblemente excitado por el espectáculo. – Una virgen.

Sus dedos se movieron con más rudeza en mi interior, abriéndome y yo chillé intentando mover mis piernas, lastimando mis tobillos.

– No puedo esperar para ver qué se siente al follar a una virgen. – dijo mirándome fijamente y sus ojos de un azul casi transparente me parecieron más frívolos que nunca.

– Por favor, – supliqué sin poder calmar los sollozos. – Por favor.

Él pareció perder la paciencia ya que apartó sus manos de mi cuerpo de golpe y tras una última mirada lasciva en mi dirección se subió a la camilla, poniéndose de rodilla entre mis piernas las cuales seguía intentando mover. Se inclinó hacia delante, arañando la tierna piel de la parte interna de mis muslos con la tela áspera de sus pantalones y yo empecé a suplicar más fuerte, sintiendo como me ahogaba por los sollozos que incontrolables agitaban mi pecho sin descanso.

Y entonces, con un simple y fuerte movimiento de caderas por su parte se abrió paso a través de mi cuerpo, casi sin esfuerzo para él, que jadeó y gruñó repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Grité con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, sintiendo como un peso enorme presionaba mi cabeza y mi pecho y me impedían respirar, ni siquiera podía llorar, me estaba asfixiando. Sus manos que se habían clavado en mis caderas subieron hasta mi pecho y se apoderaron de mis senos, apretándolos, clavándome las uñas. Podía escuchar sus sonidos obscenos que repetía con cada intromisión de su cuerpo en el mío, asqueándome y horrorizándome. Empecé a marearme, el dolor me estaba aturdiendo y el miedo mezclado con toda esa angustia me estaban destruyendo lentamente. Justo cuando creí que iba a desmayarme se detuvo, arremetió contra mi cuerpo una última vez con todas sus fuerzas y paró.

Bajó de la camilla y escuché el sonido característico de la hebilla de un cinturón cuando se abrocha.

–Deberías de darle mucho asco a tu novio para que no te follara ni una sola vez. – escuché su voz en tono de mofa, divertido y satisfecho.

Aquello trajo hasta mí todos aquellos recuerdos que mi mente parecía haberme vuelto a esconder y ahora se abrieron ante mí destrozándome por completo.

No me moví ni un ápice, me quedé muy quieta sintiendo como un líquido cálido y espeso se deslizaba por mis muslos y más lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Recordé el sonido de su voz de terciopelo, la textura de las hebras de su cabello siempre desordenado, el brillo de sus ojos del color del caramelo, el sabor de sus labios, la rigidez de su pecho tan cómodo para mí y apenas fui consciente de cómo todo el dolor se concentraba en mi pecho y lo rasgaba, formando un inmenso agujero sangrante y desgarrado, como el resto de mi ser.

Cerré los ojos y no hice el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartar todos esos recuerdos de mí ni siquiera a pesar del dolor de mi pecho. Anhelaba verlo, lo quería a mi lado. Lo necesitaba y estuve segura de que nunca más volvería a olvidarlo. Si aquella era mi realidad al menos sabría que en mis recuerdos, él siempre estaría a mi lado. Mi Edward.

* * *

**Hola a todas, espero que os haya agradado el capítulo a pesar de que se que no es un capítulo precisamente bonito. Me ha costado escribirlo más de lo que pensé en un principio y esque a pesar de que no lo parezca, no me gusta hacerle sufrir a la pobre Bella. Afortunadamente todo cambiará para ella en un par de capítulos. **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido los cuales me han alegrado el día y son los causantes de este nuevo capítulo. En especial gracias a todos los reviews de lectoras anónimos que no puedo contestar pero que me hacen tanta ilusión como todos los demás. Permitidme también que le dé las gracias una vez más a mi querida **_**Esther**_** que me ha regalado una portada y un video sobre este fic fantástico. Podéis verlo en el blog, además de una pequeña definición de **_**catatonia**_** en el glosario para quien esté interesada en saber más.**

**Un besazo y hasta pronto.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	4. Recuerdos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

* * *

Recuerdos

_Bella POV_

·

Octubre

·

Noviembre

·

Diciembre

·

Enero

·

Abrí los ojos, observé en silencio la penumbra que me envolvía durante unos segundos y me obligué a mí misma a aceptar el hecho de que aquel debería de ser un nuevo día, pues aunque no pudiera dictaminar con claridad qué hora, día o mes era, estaba absolutamente segura de que el tiempo pasaba para todo el mundo y también para mí así como para mi padre, para él… A pesar de que en el fondo de mi pecho, justo en el centro de aquel enorme y doloroso agujero, sintiera que el tiempo se detuvo exactamente en el mismo momento en que él desapareció entre los árboles del bosque aquella tarde.

Sacudí mi cabeza adolorida levemente, y mis ojos entrecerrados se fijaron en aquel rostro frío y alargado. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y su mirada se fijaba en mí como si se hubiera propuesto atravesarme con la mirada. Eso no era bueno.

– Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche. – dijo y su tono de voz resultó muy distinto del ya conocido tono divertido y desafiante que tantas veces había escuchado de él cuando se burlaba de mí. Esta vez el enfado era notable en su voz y parecía realmente furioso. Como consecuencia, mis manos temblaron y mi cuerpo se tensó casi de manera automática. – Dime, ¿has dormido bien? ¡Contéstame!

La bofetada que siguió a sus palabras me dejó sin aliento y jadeé contra la superficie podrida y sucia de la camilla. Un fuerte cosquilleo se cernió sobre mi mejilla lastimada y cerré los ojos presa del miedo, luchando por mantenerme calmada y no gritar. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder volver a mis recuerdos, volver a sentir sus fuertes y fríos brazos rodearme, su dulce olor envolverme… pero tenía demasiado miedo como para poder concentrarme en nada que no fuera aquel hombre y en lo que fuera a lo que hubiera venido.

Mis párpados parecieron pesar tanto como dos kilos de hormigón cuando volví a levantarlos y me encontré con su rostro a apenas unos centímetros del mío. Había vuelto a alzar una de sus manos calientes y pude sentir la yema de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla lastimada antes de que la caricia se convirtiera en un agarre dolorosamente fuerte que me hizo temblar de forma más exagerada mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir de forma violenta contra mi pecho.

– Que sea la última vez que te desmayas mientras estoy contigo. – murmuró entre dientes, escupiendo cada una de las palabras como si fueran insultos, con su aliento rozando mi cara y sus uñas clavándose en mi piel.

Asentí con la cabeza todo lo que su agarre me permitió moverla y mordí mi labio inferior para que dejara de temblar, en un intento por detener los sollozos que sentía en mi garganta.

– Maldita niñata. – fue todo lo que dijo formando una mueca de asco en el rostro antes de soltar el agarre de su mano en torno a mi cabeza y mandarme una última mirada de advertencia.

Acto seguido desabrochó las diversas correas que me sujetaban contra la incómoda camilla. Como cada día primero soltó la del pecho, después los tobillos y por último mis manos. Moví mis muñecas en forma circular, sintiendo el entumecimiento de mis brazos así como del resto de mi cuerpo cuando la sangre volvió a circular de manera normal por mis extremidades, provocándome una desagradable sensación de hormigueo en la punta de los dedos.

– Tienes suerte de que esta mañana tenga muchas cosas que hacer, – comentó en voz alta, esta vez visiblemente más calmado aunque con esa nota de desprecio aún tiñendo sus palabras. – Si no, te seguro que seguiría con lo que empecé anoche.

Me encogí tan solo con pensar en la idea de volver a pasar por aquello. Todo lo que podía recordar eran golpes, dolor, más golpes, más dolor, mucho dolor y después… nada. No obstante algo en mi interior me indicaba que por nada del mundo querría que continuara con aquello que yo interrumpí y me sentí tremendamente agradecida a lo que sea que fuera que tuviera que hacer esa mañana.

El doctor Malcom no dijo nada, se limitó a mover la cabeza haciendo un gesto hacia la esquina de la habitación antes de cruzarse de brazos y adoptar una postura de espera apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, si no es que deseaba llevarme otra paliza como la de la otra noche, y me apresuré a recostarme en la camilla que crujió produciendo un horripilante chirrido al tiempo que todos y cada una de los músculos de mi cuerpo se quejaban por el movimiento.

–No tengo todo el día, Isabella. – me advirtió con voz amenazadora cuando vacilé haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar. – Ya sabes que la paciencia no es mi mayor virtud.

El miedo provocado por el tono molesto de su voz pudo con todo lo demás y puse mis pies descalzos en el suelo no muy segura de si realmente mis piernas entumecidas y débiles serían capaces de soportar mi peso. La pregunta quedó resuelta cuando me solté de la camilla y mis músculos adoloridos se rindieron cayendo de rodillas contra las frías baldosas mohosas del suelo. Estuve segura de que se echaría a reír como había hecho tantas otras veces antes, satisfecho por ver lo que sus golpes y vejaciones habían hecho en mí, sin embargo, solo pude escuchar un bufido de impaciencia que me apremió a arrastrarme como pude hasta el sucio retrete en la esquina de la habitación, dejando escapar suaves y bajos quejidos en el proceso.

– No finjas que te duele – le escuché burlarse, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar mis lamentos. – A las putas les encanta que las follen y es justo lo que tú eres así que debes de estar encantada.

Le ignoré bajando la cabeza y hundiendo mis dedos entre mi cabello, sintiendo la sangre reseca en mi cuero cabelludo procedente del golpe que allí había recibido hacía unos días, o tal vez simplemente hacía unas horas, mientras mordía mi labio inferior, preparándome, pero aún así no pude mantenerme callada. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera sentido aquel mismo dolor, aquel escozor que ardía en mi interior y me incitaba a acuclillarme en el suelo, con mis manos apretando con fuerza mi vientre, no importaba en absoluto porque aunque me pareciera horrorosamente increíble nunca conseguiría acostumbrarme a aquella espantosa sensación.

Cuando terminé mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y el doctor Malcom parecía haber perdido la paciencia, si es que verdaderamente tenía de eso. Las lágrimas debieron de afectar a mi visibilidad pues no fui capaz de verlo acercase a mí hasta que su rostro crispado y furioso de nuevo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que sus ojos azules se clavaran en los míos con una amenaza muda y me cogiera de un brazo bruscamente, arrastrándome por la minúscula habitación antes de lanzarme contra la camilla que había en el centro. Solté un quejido ahogado ante el dolor punzante de mi costado derecho al colisionar contra una de las patas metálicas.

– Hoy especialmente quiero que te comportes, – dijo con voz seria y enfadada, volviendo a cogerme del brazo para subirme a la camilla. – No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

No dije nada, me limité a intentar acallar mis sollozos y a no moverme ni un centímetro. Se giró hacia el carrito que había traído con él y se sentó en el taburete que él mismo había colocado a un lado de la camilla, estando a escasos centímetros de mí. Me sorprendió de sobremanera descubrir que era un plato de comida lo que tenía en las manos ya que era el primero que me traía en como mínimo cuatro días aunque no podía estar segura del todo, y a pesar de que había pasado temporadas mucho más largas que aquella sin recibir nada más que un vaso de agua como alimento, mi estómago gruñó de forma furiosa cuando llegó hasta mí el olor a comida.

No me molesté en pensar qué era aquello que estaba comiendo simplemente me mantuve tan quieta como me fue posible, con la mirada fija en el suelo y abriendo la boca cada vez que llevaba una cuchara llena de comida hasta mis labios. Antes de que me terminara todo el contenido del plato, me dio un vaso de agua junto con las ya conocidas pastillas de diferentes tamaños y formas y me las tragué sin oponer resistencia pues el líquido pareció ser un bálsamo para mi garganta seca y desgarrada por los gritos de hacía unas horas y lo dejó todo sobre el carrito.

Mi menté divagó sobre hasta a quien llegarían aquellos platos sucios. Seguramente hasta la cocinera del hospital, quien los limpiaría sin poder siquiera imaginar que aquellos restos de comida pertenecían a una chica que estaba secuestrada en una vieja habitación de aquel mismo hospital. Durante mucho tiempo me había empeñado en gritar, en pedir ayuda y auxilio sin importarme los golpes y palizas que recibía por parte de aquel hombre después, al descubrir que había estaba gritando durante horas hasta perder la voz. Poco a poco, comprendí que él me decía la verdad cuando me aseguraba que nadie podría escucharme desde allí. Solo él sabía de mi estancia y mientras que Charlie, mi pobre padre, pensaba que su hija seguía ingresada en esa clínica odiándolo demasiado como para permitirle que fuera a verla, el resto de los miembros del hospital como aquella agradable enferma que había visto al despertar, estaban convencidos de que había sido trasladada a otro hospital psiquiátrico. El plan de Malcolm era simple pero infalible, solo él sabía dónde estaba realmente y yo hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido cualquier esperanza de escapar de allí.

Supuse que ahora volvería a atarme, como hacía siempre después de soltarme para ir al baño, darme algo de agua y cada poco tiempo algo de comida también, antes de desaparecer y dejarme allí sola hasta que horas más tarde volviera dispuesto a divertirse a mi costa. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, el doctor Malcom se situó al final de la camilla y sentí sus manos empezar a subir mi camisón por mis piernas ante mi mirada horrorizada.

Comprendí con amargura que aquellas cosas de las que había hablado se basaban básicamente en mí y mis piernas se agitaron de forma inconsciente, intentando detenerle. Casi al instante, sentí un fuerte agarre en torno a uno de mis tobillos impidiéndome moverme.

– Estate quieta. – ordenó pero yo no pude obedecerle, no había modo alguno de mantenerme inmóvil cuando sabía lo que se proponía, lo que vendría después.

Gruñó y soltó mi tobillo para rodear la camilla y agarrar mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Parecía verdaderamente enfadado.

– Ahora mismo no tengo planeado hacer nada contigo, – dijo sin apartar su dura mirada de la mía, podía sentir como sus pupilas se clavaban en las mías. – Pero te aseguro que como sigas desobedeciéndome no tendré ningún problema en follarte hasta partirte por la mitad, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez. ¿Verdad que no, Isabella?

Los sollozos volvieron a hacerse notar empujando contra mi pecho como si fuera a estallar y me las apañé para esta vez sí, quedarme muy quieta. Él no soltó mi rostro hasta que mi camisón estuvo en mi cuello para poder sacármelo por la cabeza con un brusco movimiento un momento después. No fue hasta ese momento que comprendí por qué no me había atado; no podría quitarme el camisón con todas esas correas sujetándome contra la camilla.

Aquella era la primera vez que me desnudaba por completo, al menos era la primera vez que me desnudaba totalmente mientras yo estaba consciente y la sensación resultó de todo menos agradable. Estaba aterrada, sus palabras no me habían tranquilizado en absoluto aunque afortunadamente mi cabeza pesaba y dolía demasiado y no me dejaba concentrarme en nada en concreto. Todo lo que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada, asegurándome de no mirar a ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y concentrarme en calmar el temblor de mis manos, como si fuera posible detenerlo.

Los momentos posteriores me parecieron angustiosamente largos. Se había girado y estaba cogiendo algo del carrito pero tenía demasiado miedo para alzar la mirada y descubrir qué era. No quería pensar en lo que se proponía pues la experiencia me decía que cualquier cosa que mi mente traumatizada se imaginara siempre resultaba superada por sus enfermizos y horrorosos _juegos. _Todo lo que deseaba era poder desaparecer, cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

Cuando volvió a girarse por fin hacia mí llevaba algo en una de sus manos y cuando lo presionó contra uno de mis pies la sorpresa y más tarde el más puro alivio me invadieron por completo al descubrir que era simplemente una esponja, una inofensiva esponja con jabón.

El doctor Malcom se dedicó a limpiarme sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, frotando en todas las áreas de mi cuerpo que quedaban a su alcance y provocando que en ciertas ocasiones dejara escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor al rozar una herida o corte o que mi corazón se acelerara y mi cuerpo se tensara presa del miedo a que cambiara de opinión y dejara de limpiarme para entretenerse de otro modo.

Debo reconocer que la sensación de limpieza fue más agradable de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca. No podía recordar lo que era no sentir toda esa mugre pegada a mi piel, en la suela de mis pies o en mis manos, el sudor en mi nuca y pecho o los restos de sangre seca entre mis muslos. Sin embargo me inquietaban todas aquellas atenciones; nunca pasaba tanto tiempo en aquella habitación conmigo, no a menos que estuviera muy cabreado y me diera una buena paliza o que esa noche estuviera especialmente deseoso de _experimentar _conmigo y ambas opciones me hacían temblar tan solo con pensar en ellas.

Me sentí más segura cuando me vistió aunque me confundió el hecho de que en lugar de un camisón como el que llevaba antes me pusiera unos pantalones de algodón blancos y una camisa de la misma tela. Reconocí aquellas prendas y me di cuenta de que era exactamente el pijama que llevaba puesto cuando desperté en aquella clínica, justo antes de que me encerrara en ese lugar.

– Isabella, hoy va a venir alguien a verte. – dijo el doctor Malcom poco después, con voz más calmada aunque sin abandonar aquel tono severo y amenazante. – Si es que finalmente no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que por un momento pensé que se me saldría del pecho. No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto.

– Por supuesto no vendrá a verte a ti expresamente, – añadió un segundo más tarde con tono irónico. Sujetó mi rostro de forma ruda con una de sus manos y me contempló durante un segundo antes de que su rostro formara una mueca de asco. – ¿Quién podría querer verte?

Yo no levanté la mirada de mis manos y seguí escuchando intentando ignorar como el desprecio se clavaba en mi pecho, justo en los bordes del gran agujero lacerante que seguía escociendo con cada uno de sus insultos y cada vez que me dejaba llevar por mis recuerdos más de lo que debía.

– Grábate esto bien esto en la cabeza porque no pienso repetírtelo y por tu bien, más te vale obedecerme: No se te ocurra decir una sola palabra mientras estés fuera de esta habitación. Si te pregunta, incluso si yo te pregunto no te atrevas a contestar. No hagas ninguna tontería, Isabella. No vas a salir de aquí y si eres tan estúpida como para intentar algo, te aseguro que te arrepentirás. Ya sabes cuánto me gusta ver como se dilatan esos agujeritos tuyos para mí y no queremos que se rompan ¿a qué no?

El temblor de mis extremidades se volvió violento y sentí como las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos de puro horror al mismo tiempo en que mi respiración se volvía irregular.

– Oh, tranquila. – dijo poco después esbozando una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad. – Sé que vas a ser una buena chica y no me obligarás a hacer tal cosa. Yo solo castigo a las chicas malas y tú no lo eres, ¿o sí?

Negué con la cabeza luchando por contener los sollozos.

– Soy… soy una buena chica… – le aseguré entre balbuceos. – Soy una buena chica…

–Shh… – susurró acercando su rostro al mío y presionando su boca contra mis labios temblorosos de manera brusca.

Mis tripas se revolvieron pero no me atreví a girar la cabeza, estaba petrificada.

– Lo sé. – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa y aunque su voz se tornó dulzona podía seguir sintiendo la amenaza oculta en sus palabras. – No me decepciones, Isabella.

Las pastillas que antes me había tomado debieron de empezar a hacer efecto pues la ya conocida sensación de aturdimiento y somnolencia empezó a nublar mi mente y a ejercer peso sobre mis párpados. Cerré los ojos sin intentar siquiera mantenerlos abiertos durante un segundo más y me dejé llevar. Ahora venía mi momento de paz, cuando hermosos recuerdos se apoderaban de mis pensamientos y todo lo que me rodeaba eran árboles y flores y su voz de terciopelo… sus caricias heladas... el glorioso sonido de su risa, la suavidad de las hebras de su cabello… Estaba ansiosa porque me invadieran los recuerdos y pronto tuve mi recompensa.

_·_

_''–Isabella, no podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno. Sería insoportable. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca._

– _Ya conoces mis sentimientos, estoy aquí, lo que significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti._

– _Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…_

– _¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!_

– _¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!__''_

_·_

_''– Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada. Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto._

– _¿Qué oíste?_

–_Dijiste que me querías._

– _Eso ya lo sabías._

– _Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo._

– _Te quiero._

– _Ahora tú eres mi vida.''_

_·_

_''—Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo._

– _Edward… Quédate, Edward, quédate conmigo..._

—_Aquí estoy. Te quiero._

—_Lo sé.''_

_·_

El dolor agudo y lacerante que sentí en el centro de mi pecho por aquellas últimas palabras me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Me sentía tan estúpida al pensar que realmente lo creía en ese entonces, que estaba tan convencida de que me quería, de que me amaba al menos una fracción de lo que yo lo amaba a él. ¿Cómo pude pensar tal disparate? ¿Cómo pude ser tan necia para creer que él podría quererme a mí?

El dolor no cesó y yo sabía que no lo haría pues conocía bien el precio a pagar por aquellos recuerdos. Sabía lo que ocurría cuando iba demasiado lejos, cuando recordaba su rostro o el color caramelo de sus ojos pero aun así, estaba dispuesta a pagar aquel precio con gusto pues aquellos recuerdos eran todo lo que me quedaba, todo lo que tenía y lo único que conseguía mantenerme despierta, viva, si es que realmente lo estaba. Siempre tenía un nuevo recuerdo al que podía dejarme llevar incluso cuando estaba convencida de que no había modo alguno de que mi mente herida y atrofiada pudiera recordar nada más, siempre aparecía algo que conseguía traerme una memoria, un recuerdo perteneciente a un tiempo cada vez más lejano, cuando yo era feliz, absoluta, total y completamente feliz y aquel dolor insufrible que venía después era la confirmación de que él había existido y por eso lo sufría de buena gana.

Cuando el dolor se calmó me di cuenta de que padecía otro dolor muy diferente al de mi pecho en mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, de hecho aquel aturdimiento y dolor en mis sienes era más que habitual pero lo cierto es que nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos mover mi cabeza. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad fui capaz de abrir los ojos y me encontré con una imagen muy diferente de la que había estado contemplando durante lo que me había parecido una eternidad. No había penumbras ni azulejos amarillentos, no olía a humedad ni sentía frío. Por un momento todo lo que pude ver fue luz, muchísima luz, tanta que durante unos segundos no pude más que pestañear luchando para que mis pupilas se acostumbraran a la repentina e inesperada luminosidad. Poco después conseguí ver con claridad e inspeccioné todo aquello que me rodeaba pero no era algo nuevo, había estado allí hacía tiempo, o al menos en un lugar muy similar al que me encontraba ahora. Era una habitación de hospital, una habitación de la clínica del doctor Malcom pues reconocí el símbolo del hospital en las sábanas blancas que me cubrían el cual era exactamente igual al que él llevaba grabado en su bata.

Me di cuenta también de que seguía llevando aquel impoluto pijama de dos piezas en lugar del sucio camisón, además estaba tumbada en una cama, perfectamente arropada por una sábana y una manta e incluso tenía una almohada. No podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido cómoda y abrigada y si no hubiera sido por el dolor siempre presente en todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo además del miedo instalado de forma permanente en mi pecho, habría estado verdaderamente maravillada por mi nueva situación.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a ninguna conclusión de la razón por la cual me encontraba en ese sitio en lugar de en el zulo sin ventilación que se había convertido en mi hogar tras pasar tanto tiempo allí encerrada, escuché unos ruidos por encima del latido constante de mi cabeza, como pasos acercándose y reconocí el murmullo de una voz masculina. Conforme los murmullos se acercaban reconocí el dueño de esa voz y empecé a temblar de forma automática.

Poco después el ruido producido por una puerta al abrirse me indicó que estaba entrando en la habitación y cerré los ojos incapaz de mantener mis párpados abiertos, no sabría decir si por el miedo que sentía o por la pesadez de mis párpados y el dolor de mis sienes.

– Y esta es la paciente Isabella Swan. La ingresaron aquí hace unos cuatro meses y medio exactamente con una catatonia leve – la voz del doctor Malcom era formal y educada, muy diferente del modo al que solía dirigirse a mí. – Sin embargo al salir de la catatonia se le diagnosticó una esquizofrenia crónica con brotes violentos.

Mi aturdida y adolorida cabeza comprendió entonces que Malcom estaba hablando con otra persona y recordé las últimas palabras que me había dedicado antes: _''Isabella, hoy va a venir alguien a verte. '' ''No se te ocurra decir una sola palabra mientras estés fuera de esta habitación. No hagas ninguna tontería. No vas a salir de aquí y si eres tan estúpida como para intentar algo, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.''_

Me encogí al recordar su amenaza y mantuve mis ojos apretados, muy quieta, aterrada por hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle enfadar. Sabía muy bien que cumpliría su amenaza y por esa misma razón estaba dispuesta a no hacer nada que él pudiera interpretar como una desobediencia por mi parte. No solo no iba a decir ni una sola palabra, pensaba no moverme siquiera. Pero entonces…

– ¿Esquizofrenia? – preguntó otra voz masculina, como si necesitara asegurarse de las palabras del doctor Malcom.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido y yo abrí los ojos tan rápido como pude. No me importó que mi cabeza diera vueltas o que mis párpados pesaran más que nunca, ni siquiera me importó que la voz de aquel hombre diciéndome lo que haría conmigo si le desobedecía se repitiera en mi mente una y otra vez, no me importó en absoluto nada de eso porque reconocería aquella voz en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento.

Un jadeo ahogado escapó de los más hondo de mi pecho al verlo, a apenas un par de metros de mí. Estaba ahí, justo al lado del doctor Malcom, a apenas un par de pasos de mi cama. Tenía unos papeles que tenía entre sus nievas y elegantes manos pero aún así pude reconocerle a la perfección. Su piel pálida, su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello…

Durante un segundo que duró como toda la eternidad mi mente aún confusa y aturdida intentó convencerme de que aquello debería de ser un error, posiblemente seguía inconsciente, soñando despierta. _Es imposible, es imposible,_ repetí en mi interior una y otra vez pero entonces, mis ojos que no se habían parado ni por un momento, observando cada recodo y ángulo de su cuerpo sin poder creerme lo que veía, se detuvieron en los suyos, aquellos ojos profundos del color del caramelo y supe que me había reconocido, que sabía quién era yo, que me recordaba, que era real, que estaba allí de verdad.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Lamento mucho el retraso pero he estado con exámenes finales y no he podido encontrar la suficiente inspiración y tiempo para acabar este capítulo hasta ahora. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Ya he dicho esto en muchas ocasiones en mis otros fics pero no en éste así que solo quiero que sepáis que debéis sentiros libres de aportar sugerencias sobre el fic porque además de ayudarme muchísimo también me inspiran y me dan muy buenas ideas todas esas pequeñas peticiones que me hacéis. Lo que me lleva a dar un millón de gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior que son los responsables de que hoy exista un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic que ya cuenta con cuatro capítulos :')**

**Un besazo,**

**-Miss Sands-**


	5. Somos una familia

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a Libezzy, mi querida Beta, por corregir este capítulo.**

* * *

Somos una familia

_Carlisle POV_

Esme volvió a extender la palma de su mano en mi dirección, observándome con expresión suplicante.

Suspiré y asentí lentamente en su dirección.

– Tu madre quiere hablar contigo – informé a través de la línea telefónica. – Cuídate hijo.

Mi esposa me arrebató el pequeño aparato telefónico antes de que pudiera dárselo y yo me limité a sentarme en el sofá junto a un desilusionada Emmett que había esperado, como yo y el resto de la familia, que aquella llamada significara una vuelta a casa. Había desistido después de veinte minutos intentando averiguar con toda la sutiliza de la que fui capaz cómo se encontraba, dónde estaba pasando todo este tiempo y si volvería pronto.

– ¡Edward, cariño! ¿Cómo estás, corazón? – le preguntó Esme a su hijo hablando tan rápido que el apelado no pudo siquiera contestar. – Tienes que volver a casa, con nosotros, con tu familia. Te echamos todos de menos y te necesitamos. Estamos aquí para ayudarte y apoyarte y…

– _Esme, sabes que no puedo_ – repitió con voz cansada aquello mismo que me había dicho a mí minutos antes. – _Te aseguro que no me necesitáis allí, solo lo empeoraría todo. Quiero estar solo._

– Eso fue lo que dijiste hace cinco meses, respetamos tu decisión y te apoyamos. Te dimos privacidad y tiempo pero… esto es demasiado. Si no vuelves, nunca sabrás si eres capaz de volver a empezar, de volver a ser quien eras antes.

– _No creo que pueda volver a ser quien era, y tampoco estoy seguro de querer serlo_ – admitió tras unos segundos y si no lo conociera desde hacía más de noventa años no habría podido percibir como su voz se quebró al decir la última palabra. – _Solo he llamado para avisaros de que estoy… bien. Volveré a llamar dentro de un tiempo._

– ¡Ni se te ocurra colgarle el teléfono a tu madre, jovencito! – le advirtió Esme paseándose nerviosamente, a tal velocidad que un ojo humano no podría ver más que un borrón en medio del salón mientras producía un rítmico sonido con cada golpeteo de sus tacones sobre el parqué de madera.

– _Esme…_

– ¡No! Esta llamada es lo primero que hemos sabido de ti después de tres meses y esta vez al menos vas a intentarlo. No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes para siempre, solo necesito que lo intentes. Ven a vernos, pasa con nosotros un par de días y después decides si prefieres pasarte el resto de tu vida corriendo de un continente a otro o estar aquí con tu familia. Por favor, inténtalo.

Hubo un silencio, un largo y tenso silencio en el que no se escuchó ni las respiraciones de los seis vampiros que había en la sala. No me gustaba hacerme ilusiones, mi experiencia propia me indicaba que ser cauto era siempre un comportamiento más inteligente que dejarse influenciar por las emociones pero sin embargo, en una situación como aquella, dejé que la llama de la esperanza se mantuviera encendida unos segundos más hasta que mi hijo se decidiera a contestar.

– ¿Dónde estáis?

Y aquellas dos palabras pronunciadas a través de la línea telefónica fueron suficientes para que el apenado rostro de mi querida esposa se convirtiera en una mueca de satisfacción y alegría después de tanto tiempo.

– Entonces hasta dentro de dos días, cariño. – se despidió minutos después, tras asegurarse de que no cambiaría de opinión más tarde.

– _Adiós, mamá _– la despedida de Edward en cambio fue mucho menos eufórica.

– ¡Volverá Carlisle, va a volver! – gritó Esme tan pronto como colgó el teléfono móvil, danzando hasta mí para poder levantarme del sofá tirando de mis brazos y dándome un efusivo abrazo.

– No creo que tuviera otra posibilidad, no le hubieras dejado colgar si hubiera sido de otro modo. – bromeó Jasper que también estaba allí, recostado sobre el respaldo del sofá junto a su esposa.

Esme le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa en la cual no había el más mínimo rastro de remordimiento.

– Pero volverá a irse. Bella no está aquí y no volverá si no es con ella – nos recordó Alice sorprendiéndonos a todos ante su actitud casi impasible.

– Por eso debemos hacerle ver que nos necesita, que está mejor con nosotros. Y para eso deberíamos dejar de hablar de Bella, al menos en su presencia. No creo que eso le ayude.

– Genial, Esme – masculló Alice con aire irónico. – Así que ahora ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre en voz alta.

– Ni en pensamientos – añadió Emmett en voz baja.

– Por mí no habrá problema – aseguró Rosalie que se mostraba ajena a lo que ocurría su alrededor sin despegar la vista de la revista que ojeaba con aire distraído. – Estoy harta de que una humana sea siempre el centro de conversación de esta familia, incluso cuando ya no forma parte de ella.

– Estos son la clase de comentarios que debemos evitar, Rosalie – dijo Esme mirando a su hija a modo de reproche.

– Esme, entiendo que quieras que esto salga bien, que todo vuelva a ser como antes pero Edward lo ha arruinado todo y hasta que no se dé cuenta de que cometió un error dejando a Bella y lo arregle, nada volverá a ser como antes.

– Alice, todos hubiéramos deseado que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otro modo – dije con voz conciliadora. – Si la decisión de Edward fue correcta o no depende exclusivamente de él. Somos una familia y por mucho que nos duela o por mucho que estamos en desacuerdo debemos respetar su decisión y hacer todo cuanto podamos por ayudarle.

– Lo sé, esa es la única razón por la que aún no he vuelto a Forks.

Al día siguiente Esme ya lo tenía todo preparado para la _visita _ de Edward. Alice no había cambiado de opinión y al contrario que Emmett y Esme, ella estaba convencida de que no se quedaría más de dos días, independientemente de que deseara lo mismo que ellos. Jasper y yo seguíamos adoptando una postura de cautela y Rose se limitaba a parecer indiferente a los recientes acontecimientos algo que por otro lado no era muy extraño en ella.

– Volveré tarde, tengo que ir a Seattle – le recordé a mi esposa mientras abría la puerta de mi Mercedes.

– ¿Al final no has podido librarte de ese trabajo?

– No, según parece a ninguno de mis compañeros les agrada demasiado esas inspecciones así que han mandado al _nuevo. _– comenté con to no irónico. – De todos modos en trescientos años de profesión solo me ha tocado hacer este tipo de inspecciones en un par de ocasiones. No me puedo quejar.

– Odio las mudanzas, tener que adaptarse a otro lugar y volver a empezar desde el principio – murmuró agitando la cabeza lentamente. – Afortunadamente, ahora con Edward aquí pasará un tiempo hasta que debamos volver a empezar.

– Esme… – la llamé dando un paso hasta donde estaba para poder acunar su rostro entre mis manos. –No quiero que te hagas demasiadas ilusiones con esto, él solo se comprometió a pasar unos días aquí y a intentarlo. No sonaba bien y todos sabemos que Alice tiene razón, siempre la tiene.

– Pues yo pienso intentarlo – insistió con firmeza.

Suavizó la expresión brusca de su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras y me sonrió cálidamente.

– Soy su madre, y las madres hacen eso por sus hijos; no rendirse jamás.

Yo también sonreí ante aquella afirmación y mi dulce esposa se inclinó unos centímetros para poder depositar un beso en mis labios.

– Vete, no quiero que llegues tarde.

La besé una última vez, esta vez en la mejilla y me metí en el interior del coche para conducir los escasos ocho kilómetros que separaban la casa que Esme y yo acabábamos de comprar del hospital en el que también acababa de ser contratado.

– Dr. Cullen, le estaba esperando – saludó amablemente el doctor Wate, jefe del hospital de Leavenworth.

– Buenos días.

– ¿Cómo está su esposa? ¿Se han instalado ya definitivamente en Leavenworth? – se interesó esbozando una simpática sonrisa.

– Sí, estamos encantados. Es un lugar muy tranquilo, justo lo que estábamos buscando.

– Me alegro mucho, aquí lo único malo es el clima pero se acostumbrarán rápido.

– Estoy seguro – asentí sin lugar a dudas.

– Bien, aquí le tengo preparada toda la información para la inspección – comenzó cogiendo una gruesa carpeta negra llena de papeles y un par de hojas y folletos que metí en mi maletín. – Cíñase a comprobar que los pacientes tienen un aspecto saludable dentro de sus enfermedades y sobretodo que se cumplan las normas de higiene y seguridad en las instalaciones del hospital. La dirección está en el interior de la carpeta aunque no le será difícil de localizar, está en las afueras de la ciudad.

– Muy bien, gracias. – me despedí con una sonrisa amable antes de dar media vuelta y volver al parking.

Tan pronto como salí del hospital unos pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer manchando mi impoluto abrigo negro. Esa era una de las razones por las que habíamos escogido ese lugar, en la temporada de invierno la nieve y la lluvia eran los invitados especiales de Leavenworth. No obstante, el clima cambiaba radicalmente con el verano pero para entonces ninguno de nosotros planeaba estar allí. En el fondo, y a pesar de que nadie lo había admitido en voz alta todos deseamos mudarnos a un lugar relativamente cercano a Forks por si Edward cambiaba finalmente de idea. Por lo que el clima y la escasa distancia de menos de seis horas con Forks nos habían convencido de que comprar la gran casa situada a las afueras del pueblo, casi bordeando el bosque.

Desde el primer momento tanto Esme como yo habíamos decidido seguir con nuestras vidas como lo habíamos estado haciendo siempre. Ella había decorado junto a Alice y a Rosalie todo la casa, se había apuntado a todos los cursos del ayuntamiento, entre ellos el de lectura y el de costura, y había empezado a entablar un par de amistades con vecinas de la zona mientras que yo había sido contratado en el hospital a pesar de que durante las dos primeras semanas de trabajo tuve que soportar, como siempre, las miradas de desconfianza y incredulidad al ver a un treintañero con semejante experiencia profesional. Afortunadamente, pronto dejaron de cuestionarme para aceptar que era bueno en mi trabajo y nuestra familia empezaba a integrarse en el pueblo poco a poco. Los demás, por el contrario habían decidido tomarse un tiempo de descanso. Ninguno de los cuatro, ni Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice habían querido inscribirse en la escuela por lo que de momento eran simplemente nuestros sobrinos que habían decido pasar una temporada con sus recién casados tíos.

Suspiré mientras presionaba el acelerador del Mercedes un poco más. Quería acabar cuanto antes con ese trabajo para poder volver a casa con todos ellos. Estos últimos cinco meses habían sido sin lugar a dudas una de las temporadas más complicados en la historia de nuestro clan y hasta que todo esto pasara no había mucho más que se pudiera hacer más que esperar y desear que todo volviera a su lugar con el tiempo.

En efecto, tal y como me había indicado el doctor Wate no me fue complicado localizar el hospital, no era un edificio demasiado grande, más bien modesto, pero estaba muy bien señalizado y el hecho de haber estado en Seattle anteriormente sumado al gran poder de orientación que caracterizaba a los de mi especie consiguió que llegara a la puerta casi media hora antes de lo esperado.

Allí no nevaba, pero las temperaturas eran muy bajas, lo cual por otro lado no podía ser de otro modo teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en pleno mes de Enero.

Me detuve frente a la alta verja de hierro, característica de los edificios de épocas pasadas y pulsé el timbre junto a la puerta.

– Clínica psiquiátrica _''Seattle Mental Care''_ – escuché la voz nasal de una mujer al otro lado del aparato.

– Soy el Dr. Cullen. Me envían del ministerio de salud, vengo a hacer una inspección.

– Adelante.

La verja se abrió y caminé a paso tranquilo por el cuidado jardín delantero que separaba la bulliciosa calle del edificio, sabiendo que llegaba tal vez incluso demasiado pronto, hasta la puerta que muy amablemente me abrió un guardia de seguridad.

– Dr. Cullen, bienvenido. – saludó cortésmente la chica situada al otro lado del mostrador de la entrada, que no debería de tener más de treinta años.

– Gracias – contesté mientras me acercaba lo suficiente a ella para poder dejar mi tarjeta de identificación y algunos documentos sobre el mostrador.

La joven muchacha pareció atragantarse cuando alzó su mirada por encima de sus gafas de diseño y la clavó en la mía, sin embargo recuperó el aliento de forma casi magistral unos segundos después.

– Espero… espero que le haya ido bien el viaje. – balbuceó y casi pude ver su esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura. – ¿Viene desde muy lejos?

– No, soy del hospital de Leavenworth. Está a unas dos horas de aquí.

– Ah, pues genial… A veces envían médicos desde muy lejos para estas inspecciones. Ha tenido suerte – comentó de forma apresurada.

– Sí, mucha.

La joven se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, como si hubiera olvidado su función en aquel lugar y tras unos instantes más se ajustó sus gafas y me sonrió a modo de disculpa.

–El doctor Malcom le atenderá en seguida. ¿Quiere algo de beber? ¿Un café? –ofreció alzando un dedo hacia la máquina dispensadora de cafés que había junto a unos sillones frente al mostrador.

– Oh, no. Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario – murmuré esbozando una sonrisa amable y sentándome en uno de los sillones, siendo consciente de que no podría seguir respirando con normalidad si continuaba tan cerca.

Aproveché aquellos minutos de espera para sacar algunos de los papeles que el doctor Wate me había dado sobre el hospital y los ojeé distraídamente. Al parecer aquel hospital había sido en efecto un antiguo edificio del siglo pasado propiedad de una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad. Más tarde fue comprado por unos cuantos propietarios llegando finalmente a las manos del doctor Gerard Vincent, fundador del hospital psiquiátrico. Desde entonces se había convertido en uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Años más tarde y con el fallecimiento del fundador el hospital había pasado a la dirección de su único hijo, el doctor Vincent Malcom que se había hecho cargo de todo el centro tras una exhaustiva renovación. En efecto, a pesar de que la fachada del edifico mantuviera los elementos antiguos de un edificio de otra época, por dentro parecía claramente un hospital como otro cualquiera, equipado con todas las modernidades actuales. Este hecho, según decían aquellos papeles, había subido aún más la valoración del centro que gozaba de una magnífica fama.

Decidí dejar la historia de la clínica para otro momento y leer otro de los muchos papeles que ocupaban mi maletín. Uno de ellos parecía ser la lista de pacientes internados en este momento en el hospital y por lo tanto que debía asegurarme de ver. Empecé a leer los nombres e historiales de los primeros pacientes cuando la recepcionista me interrumpió.

– El Dr. Malcom le espera en su despacho – me informó con una coqueta sonrisa. – La primera puerta a la izquierda.

– Perfecto, gracias.

Cuando entré al supuesto despacho equipado con un ostentoso escritorio, un moderno ordenador e infinidad de archivadores, el hombre vestido con bata blanca sentado frente al escritorio se levantó y me dio la mano cortésmente.

– Soy el Dr. Malcom, director de la clínica – se presentó con voz formal – Usted debe de ser el Dr. Cullen.

– Así es, he venido para realizar la inspección y posterior informe.

El hombre de cabellos negros y ojos tan claros como el agua me indicó con un gesto que me sentará en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y él hizo lo mismo.

– Como supongo que ya sabrá, nuestra clínica está especializada en enfermedades de carácter leve tales como depresiones, trastornos alimenticios etc. – comenzó sin esconder el tono de orgullo que se le escapó de vez en cuando – Además también albergamos en nuestras instalaciones a numerosos pacientes en estado vegetativo o de coma permanente.

Tras una pequeña charla formal sobre el número de defunciones de los tres últimos años y sobre los ingresos e internamientos durante ese mismo periodo, el doctor Malcom volvió a levantarse de su silla y con visiblemente tantas ganas de finalizar cuanto antes con esa inspección como yo, comentó:

– Imagino que deberá ver en la medida de lo posible a todos nuestros pacientes, ¿no es así?

– Sí, por supuesto. Necesito elaborar un informe con toda la información posible que usted y sus pacientes puedan proporcionarme. Además se me exige ver a todos y cada uno de los internos. Me han entregado una lista con el historial de todos los pacientes y no hay demasiados por lo que confió en que hoy me dé tiempo a verlos a todos ellos, no quisiera tener que molestarle también mañana.

Asintió una sola vez y juraría que pude ver una chispa de algo similar a la rabia que no pude identificar, antes de continuar hablando en el mismo tono formal y correcto durante unos momentos más hasta que abrió la puerta de su despacho, invitando a salir para salir él mismo poco después.

– ¿Le parece si empezamos por las zonas comunes de la clínica? – Sugirió – A esta hora todos los internos que pueden y desean dar un paseo y salir de sus habitaciones están en la sala de recreo y en el patio trasero. Después podremos visitar a los demás en sus habitaciones.

– Fantástico – asentí y por la forma en que lo había dicho me pregunté cómo habría reaccionado si le hubiera pedido que lo hiciéramos de otro modo. Parecía tenerlo todo controlado, incluso esa inspección.

Caminamos en un profundo silencio por los impolutos pasillos de la clínica, interrumpido solamente por los cortos y concisos comentarios milimétricamente medidos que el doctor Malcom dejaba escapar de vez en cuando, cuando pasábamos por alguna zona en especial, como la sala del personal o la farmacia.

– Bien, esta es la sala de recreo – explicó cuando llegamos a una sala amplia y de paredes color beige.

Aquella habitación estaba perfectamente amueblada con una gran estantería repleta de libros y revistas, dos grandes sofás donde un par enfermas vestidas con un uniforme similar a un pijama blanco hablaban distraídamente mientras observaban la televisión frente a ellas. Al otro lado de la sala había dos mesas, donde pude apreciar un juego de dominó en el que estaban enfrascados dos hombres de mediana edad y por último al final de la sala, una puerta que debería dar al patio exterior.

– Aquí es donde pasan la mayor del tiempo, realizando alguna actividad de carácter social junto con otros internos.

Volvió a alzar su mano señalando la puerta y atravesamos la sala levantando alguna mirada de extrañeza de entre los hombres que jugaban al dominó.

El patio tenía un buen tamaño, lleno de flores, árboles y arbustos aunque las verjas negras estaban protegidas por un muro de hormigón, muy bien escondido con enredaderas, que haría imposible el entrar o salir para cualquiera de estatura media. Tampoco me pasó desapercibido el guardia de seguridad en una esquina del patio, observando con expresión seria a algunos internos que paseaban con lentitud entre los bancos situados a un lado del patio. Además en ambas salas había visto personal del centro que atendían y vigilaban a los internos. Sin duda la seguridad, aunque bien disimulada, era una de las características principales del hospital.

– Me gustaría hablar con alguno de los pacientes, si fuera posible – dije observando a un hombre joven, que sentado en un banco miraba hacia afuera completamente absorto, como si los edificios y más allá las montañas fueran en realidad de un planeta desconocido.

– Por descontando, pero le advierto que Kevin no es demasiado hablador – murmuró al ver que me acercaba al joven de expresión ida.

Ignoré al doctor Malcom y me acerqué un poco más.

– Buenos días, soy Carlisle – le saludé con un tono de voz amigable. – El doctor Malcom dice que te llamas Kevin.

Cerró los ojos y giró el rostro hacia mí, abrió los ojos lentamente, me observó detenidamente durante unos segundos y volvió a enfocar su vista en las montañas.

– Se lo dije – escuché la voz del Dr. Malcom a mi espalda y si no fuera ridículo habría jurado que pareció ofendido. – Deberíamos continuar, dentro de tres horas se iniciará el tiempo de visitas de los familiares.

Asentí con la cabeza y volvimos al pasillo principal para seguir con la inspección. Malcom, que parecía aún más ansioso por terminar la inspección que yo mismo me guió con premura por los distintos pasillos y me mostró, tal y como estaba obligado a hacer, todas las habitaciones de los pacientes que no podían o no querían salir de sus habitaciones como el resto.

Esta vez le formulé diversas preguntas acerca de la medicación, el horario de las comidas y los descansos de los pacientes mientras caminábamos por la zona de las habitaciones siendo cada vez más consciente de que la inspección me llevaría menos tiempo de lo esperado. Por otro lado, conforme más preguntaba más convencido estaba de que era una buena clínica con un servicio excelente. Los familiares de los internos deberían de pagar una gran suma de dinero por tener aquí a sus familiares.

Las habitaciones, todas individuales, eran también espacios de un tamaño considerable y decoradas de manera simple, lineal pero logrando un ambiente de calma más allá de la frialdad tan propia de los hospitales. Claramente la época en que los hospitales, comúnmente llamados manicomios, eran lugares escalofriantes, con habitaciones acolchadas y camisas de fuerza habían terminado definitivamente y hoy en día eran clínicas perfectamente confundibles con hospitales convencionales.

Los pacientes que preferirían quedarse en las habitaciones tenían visiblemente un aspecto más decaído, aunque afortunadamente era la minoría. Pude hablar con algunos de los pacientes, entre ellos con una mujer de mediana edad que se quedó impresionada con mi aspecto y que habló conmigo amablemente. Según me había explicado el doctor Malcom y la mismísima señora, había sido internada en el hospital por propia voluntad tras intentar suicidarse cortándose las venas por el fallecimiento de su hijo de quince años en un accidente de tráfico.

La historia me hizo enmudecer durante unos segundos, siendo consciente de cuan diferente era la tragedia desde ese punto de vista. Mi especialidad nunca habían sido las enfermedades psicológicas. Principalmente porque cuando empecé a estudiar medicina, la mayoría de estas enfermedades eran consideradas posesiones demoniacas y los enfermos eran sacrificados en la mayoría de países o internados en centros más parecidos a prisiones que a verdaderos hospitales donde los sometían a terroríficas sesiones de electro-shocks y todo tipo de torturas. Siempre me había sentido más útil y desenvuelto entre el otro tipo de enfermos, aquellos que deseaban vivir pero que su cuerpo se había propuesto lo contrario, siendo consciente de que en lugar de quitando una vida, tal y como hacen los de mi especie, estaba salvándola. Sin embargo, no podía concebir el hecho de intentar curar a alguien que no desea ser curado.

Después de un par de habitaciones más, giramos un pasillo y me guió hasta el final de éste, hasta una puerta idéntica a las demás pero ligeramente apartada del resto. Fruncí el ceño ante el cambio de actitud en el médico que se puso tenso y me observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras me abría la puerta donde claramente había alguien tal y como demostraba el latido de un corazón que bombeaba cansado y de manera un tanto irregular. Imaginé que se trataría de una persona mayor aunque me mantuve más concentrado en el propio doctor Malcom que en el paciente mientras entraba en la habitación, igual a todas las demás que ya había visitado antes, entre curioso e intrigado por la manera en que respiraba, como si intentara mantener su respiración bajo control mientras su corazón latía de manera nerviosa. Un humano corriente no se habría percatado en absoluto de ninguno de esos rasgos tan característicos de alguien nervioso y tenso, pues mantenía su expresión seria y fría.

– Y esta es la paciente Isabella Swan. – dijo el doctor Malcom y aquel nombre que resonó en mis oídos me puso alerta al instante.

Mi vista viajó veloz a la cama y a la persona que había allí tumbada mirándola por primera vez.

En mi cabeza algo más fuerte que la razón insistió en la increíble coincidencia que suponía que aquella paciente se llamara exactamente igual que _ella _y me empeñé en buscar con mi mirada un rostro desconocido, un cuerpo procedente a alguien que no hubiera visto nunca antes, pero no fue así pues la reconocí al instante. Su cabello negro y aquellos sutiles reflejos rojizos, la forma alargada de su rostro, la forma de sus ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus pómulos, su mentón… Era _ella_, la misma chica humana que tanta importancia había cobrado en la vida de toda mi familia y en especial en la de mi hijo durante el último año. Era Bella, sin duda alguna. Mis manos inquietas rebuscaron entre los papeles de mi maletín hasta que se toparon con la lista de sus pacientes y mis ojos se separaron durante un segundo de la paciente para poder buscar su nombre entre la lista. Allí estaba, la antepenúltima. Su nombre y su fotografía. Era ella.

– La ingresaron aquí hace unos cuatro meses y medio exactamente con una catatonia leve – prosiguió aquel hombre sin alterar el tono de su voz, perfectamente medido. – Sin embargo, al salir de la catatonia se le diagnosticó una esquizofrenia paranoide con brotes violentos.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a mi mente y traté de darles el significado correcto; ¿estaba enferma? ¿Era eso lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Era esa la razón por la que estaba allí? Sin despegar la vista de ella volví a examinarla cuidadosamente, dejando a un lado el shock inicial y fijándome en aquello que me había pasado desapercibido en un primer momento.

Contemplé el color pálido y enfermizo de su piel, las grandes y amoratadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, hundidos en las cuencas del mismo modo en que los huesos de su rostro parecían poder verse a través de su fina piel. Me fijé en su respiración irregular y acelerada, en aquel corazón que latía de manera tan lenta y desacompasada que me había hecho creer que se trataba de un anciano. Estaba tapada por una sábana hasta la altura de sus hombros por lo que todo lo que podía ver era la forma de sus hombros, que a pesar de estar tapados por aquel _pijama _que todos los pacientes de aquel lugar llevaban puesto, amenazaban con estar tan delgados como su rostro.

Sí, estaba enferma. Mucho más enferma de lo que cualquiera de los otros internos que había visitado antes parecían estarlo. ¿Pero qué era lo que había dicho el médico? ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Bella era esquizofrénica?

– ¿Esquizofrenia? – pregunté en voz alta y no pude hacer nada por controlar el sonido de mi voz que demostró la incredulidad que sentía en aquel momento.

Y en ese mismo instante, tan pronto como pronuncié aquella palabra el corazón de la muchacha falló, saltándose un latido y latiendo de manera aún más rápida e irregular que antes, un segundo después, antes de que sus ojos que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados se abrieran de golpe, buscando al dueño de aquella pregunta, buscándome a mí.

Un jadeó ahogado escapó de su garganta cuando me vio y pude apreciar como sus ojos marrones se paseaban demasiado rápido para ver nada por todo mi cuerpo, por mi rostro, por mis manos, por mis piernas y mis pies. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que ella como yo, tampoco esperaba encontrarme allí. Tan solo fue un momento después, cuando su vista se detuvo por fin en la mía que pude ver con claridad como la confusión e incredulidad daban paso a la más absoluta de las fascinaciones al convencerse de que efectivamente era yo.

Sus ojos parecieron de pronto llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón que hasta ese momento había latido tan rápido que había conseguido preocuparme, alarmado por si sufría un ataque, se calmó y casi pude ver algo similar al alivio brillar en su mirada.

– Sí, fue una terrible noticia, siempre lo es con gente tan joven. Especialmente como puede imaginar para sus padres. Según dijeron había entrado en un estado de catatonia después de una ruptura sentimental… – _Edward,_ pensé con pesar y comprendí entonces que aquella separación no solo había destrozado a mi hijo, sino también a ella. – Al poco tiempo de ser ingresada en la clínica despertó y parecía casi completamente recuperada. Sin embargo, horas después intentó atacarnos a una enferma y a mí, consiguiendo hacerme un corte de poca profundidad con un utensilio que me robó. Afortunadamente, conseguimos calmarla y tras un exhaustivo examen dimos con su diagnostico de esquizofrenia paranoide agresiva.

Observé a Bella sintiéndome incapaz de decir una sola palabra tras escuchar todo aquello, ella mantenía los ojos abiertos aunque había desviado su mirada de la mía y ahora parecía perdida en el infinito con sus labios entreabiertos y la misma expresión de alguien que ha escuchado aquello miles de veces antes.

_Esquizofrenia, _volví a repetir en mi interior. ¿De verdad la separación de Edward podría haberle provocado una esquizofrenia? Lo pensé durante un segundo y me di cuenta con pesar de que sí, lamentablemente así podría haber sido. Si esa ruptura había sido capaz de destrozar a un vampiro de más de un siglo hasta el punto de alejarlo de su familia y convertirlo en un ser roto y sin ilusión ni rumbo, estaba muy claro que podría destrozar a un humano por completo, más aún a una humana profundamente enamorada, dedicada y obsesionada con la otra persona hasta el punto de dejar de lado a su familia, a sus amigos y hasta su vida con tal de estar con el otro para siempre.

Me obligué a mí mismo a decir algo, porque si demostraba mis reacciones el doctor Malcom podría darse cuenta con facilidad de que conocía a la paciente lo cual no solo me incapacitaría como médico de por vida debido a que constituía una grave negligencia médica sino que además me sacaría del hospital inmediatamente y en ese momento, necesitaba averiguar más cosas sobre Bella y su estado porque a pesar de que la posibilidad de una enfermedad mental a raíz de la separación de Edward me parecía cada vez más posible, no podía ignorar aquel aspecto enfermizo e ido que tenía su rostro.

– Creía que en esta clínica solo trataban trastornos de carácter leve – murmuré desviando mi mirada de la cama hasta el médico, comprobando que no solo seguía tan nervioso como antes sino que un par de gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente.

– Así es – dijo esbozando una sonrisa que aunque pretendía parecer casual a mis ojos fue tensa y forzada. – Con Isabella hicimos una excepción y decidimos seguir con su internado en nuestro centro a pesar de que su diagnostico se había convertido en uno más... complejo. Por otro lado yo estoy cualificado para el cuidado y tratado de enfermedades relacionadas con la esquizofrenia por lo que soy yo quien especialmente me ocupo de ella. Le aseguro que no podría estar mejor atendida.

Esbozó otra sonrisita, esta vez una completamente natural, casi burlona y volví a poner mi atención en Bella. Necesitaba saber más sobre su estado, saber si saldría de allí, si se recuperaría.

– Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

El doctor Malcom se tensó.

– Isabella no habla nunca, a veces grita e insulta durante un ataque pero nunca dirige ni una sola palabra a las enfermeras ni a mí. Los esquizofrénicos pierden el contacto con la realidad a menudo, les gusta vivir en su propio mundo.

_Un mundo de vampiros y criaturas nocturnas, _pensé para mis adentros siendo consciente de la posibilidad de que hubiera hablado con alguien sobre todos nosotros, sobre los vampiros y nuestra existencia. No temía porque nos hubieran delatado sino por el hecho de que aquello solo habría conseguido hacerla parecer más enferma ante los médicos que la hubieran tratado. A pesar de las palabras del médico, me acerqué un poco más a la cama, lo suficiente para poder contemplar su rostro más de cerca pero manteniendo una distancia que no delatara ningún tipo de especial interés. ¿Hablaría conmigo? ¿Le diría al doctor Malcom que me conocía?

– Hola, Isabella – la saludé con voz suave y dulce, deseando poder haberla llamado _Bella_. – Yo soy Carlisle, ¿estoy aquí para saber cómo te encuentras?

Su pupilas dilatadas de una manera muy poco natural se clavaron en las mías, y como estaba de espaldas al doctor Malcom me permití el lujo de observarla de manera significativa, diciéndole sin palabras que confiara en mí, que era yo, que solo quería saber cómo estaba y ayudarla. Sus labios entreabiertos se movieron como si fuera a decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido y se mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente antes de apartar sus ojos de los míos para buscar al doctor que se había acercado a su cama un poco más también. Entonces, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del médico todo su cuerpo se agitó y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras un temblor violento recorría todo su débil y menudo cuerpo.

Aquella reacción, la forma en que su cuerpo se encogió y sus ojos se cerraron con fuera no parecían los de alguien con ataques violentos sino los de alguien asustado, alguien aterrado.

– Deberíamos continuar con la inspección, a Isabella no le gusta ver gente nueva. Le asusta. – dijo el doctor Malcom aprovechando aquella oportunidad para acabar cuanto antes con aquella inspección que se había convertido en el último minuto en algo más que una cuestión de trabajo para mí.

No me moví ni un ápice, aún seguía sin saber por qué su cuerpo parecía el de alguien que lleva semanas sin comer ni sin ver la luz del sol. Volví a girarme hacia Bella, sus pupilas extremadamente dilatas, la manera en la que respiraba, sus párpados que parecían pesados tanques de hormigón cada vez que parpadeaba, sus boca entreabierta…

– ¿Por eso la han sedado? – pregunté girándome hacia el doctor Malcom, queriendo ver su reacción ante mi insistencia en esa paciente y asegurándome de que no sospechaba nada.

Su expresión se transformó en una más seria y fría como el acero, seguramente molesto por la forma en la que había ignorado sus palabras. Estaba viendo una faceta muy distinta a la que había visto hasta ese momento del correcto y formal doctor Malcom, ahora estaba seguro de que era controlador y estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le desobedeciera. Aunque esas cualidades tampoco podían considerarse del todo incorrectas en un director de hospital al fin y al cabo.

– Sí, le suministramos calmantes suaves una vez al día para que se mantenga tranquila pero en situaciones especiales como esta, preferimos asegurarnos de que no atacará a nadie ni se autolesionará por lo que la sedamos ligeramente. Su seguridad y la de mi personal es algo primordial.

–Entiendo – asentí aunque el estado de Bella me seguía pareciendo excesivo, para estar así deberían de haberle suministrado una alta dosis de sedantes, los suficiente para dormirla durante tres días y para que yo no pudiera reconocer el olor de su sangre debido a lo contaminada que estaba.

– Ahora Dr. Cullen, si no le importa me gustaría que prosiguiéramos con…

– Solo una cosa más, – le interrumpí sabiendo muy bien que me arriesgaba demasiado y que mi interés no estaba pasando desapercibido en absoluto antes los ojos de aquel hombre más calculador y controlador de lo que había creído en un principio– ¿Por qué está tan delgada?

– A menudo se niega a comer a pesar de que tanto las enfermeras como yo en particular insistimos en que coma y le suministramos todo lo que podemos por vía intravenosa a fin de que no se debilite más. – su voz aunque correcta fue ahora fría como el acero y su tono pareció exigente.

Le observé durante unos segundos en silencio y empecé a sospechar que tal vez el interés del doctor Malcom porque continuáramos con la inspección no tenía que ver con el tiempo sino con su deseo de que dejara de preguntarle sobre Bella. Eso explicaría la extraña reacción al entrar en la habitación, los nervios y el sudor que tan bien se había asegurado de esconder.

Como si fuera consciente de que estaba examinándolo, su mirada se estrechó un poco y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron ligeramente. En ese momento no me hizo falta el don de Jasper para saber que estaba molesto y a punto de perder los nervios. Se acercó un poco más a Bella, lo suficiente para poder poner una mano sobre su cabeza, en lo que pretendía ser una caricia afectuosa. No obstante, la reacción de Bella fue la misma de la de alguien que ha sido golpeado; se encogió y su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo escandalosamente rápido mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

– Verá Dr. Cullen, Isabella es una paciente complicada – dijo muy lentamente, como si sus palabras no estuvieran dirigidas a mí sino a ella. –Es muy desobediente, y a pesar de su aspecto débil e inocente le advierto que es manipuladora y vil. No es la primera vez que trata de parecer golpeada ante un enfermero o doctor golpeándose ella misma contra la baranda de hierro de la cama.

Mientras hablaba había puesto una mano en el mentón de Bella y había girado su rostro mostrando más claramente el hematoma que ocupaba gran parte de su pómulo derecho y que a mí no me había pasado desapercibido.

– ¿Se autolesiona con frecuencia? – pregunté haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar el horror en mi voz.

–Desgraciadamente, siempre que no podemos estar pendiente de ella consigue cortarse o golpearse con algo. Le gusta llamar la atención, es joven y astuta pero estamos haciendo grandes progresos con ella.

Pude ver como Bella había dejado caer todas esas lágrimas que hasta ese momento parecía haber estado conteniendo, temblando y llorando en silencio mientras el doctor Malcom soltaba todo aquello que me pareció un discurso repetido innumerables veces antes. Aquella descripción, aquellas palabras no se relacionaban en absoluto con la joven que tenía frente a mí, asustada y débil y a pesar de que sabía que no podía fiarme de mis sentimientos pues mi relación con ella era demasiado personal como para ver todo aquello desde un punto de vista objetivo, no podía imaginar como aquella persona que parecía a punto de romperse podría ser vil y astuta, capaz de autolesionarse para culpar a otro de aquellas cicatrices después.

– Ahora y a riesgo de repetirme, le ruego que continuemos – dijo caminando con lentitud de nuevo hacia la puerta, su voz había vuelto a adquirir aquel perfectamente controlado y formal tono de voz, ignorando por completo a la paciente que seguía llorando con una expresión muy similar a la de alguien que está seguro de haberlo perdido todo. – Aún quedan por enseñarle un par de pacientes más e Isabella necesita descansar.

No puede arriesgarme más, a pesar de que hubiera deseado estar allí un poco más, poder averiguar más cosas sobre ella y su estado y me limité a asentir a seguir a aquel hombre hacia la puerta. Observé a Bella una última vez, queriendo retener la imagen de su estado en mi mente para poder analizarla y pensar con calma sobre todo esto más tarde, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que no podría olvidarla jamás. Lo último que vi, justo antes de cruzar la puerta y volver al pasillo, fue la mirada de pánico y horror de Bella al ver cómo me marchaba. _Tranquila, descubriré __qué__ está pasando. Te sacaré de __aquí__ y te ayudaré, estarás bien_, quise decirle pero no lo hice. No podía hacerlo. Así que simplemente seguí a aquel hombre que parecía volver a estar tranquilo y seguro, antes de que entráramos en esa habitación, y continué con la inspección mientras examinaba con la mirada al último paciente que me quedaba por ver; un hombre en estado de coma permanente que no despertó en mí ninguna curiosidad o sospecha.

– Espero que le haya gustado nuestro centro – dijo Vincent Malcom dando por concluida la inspección cuando llegamos a la recepción.

– Gracias por su tiempo.

– Estaré pendiente de su informe – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de cortesía– Ruth, por favor. Acompaña al Dr. Cullen a la puerta.

– Por supuesto –accedió la chica con una sonrisa que se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia nosotros.

El doctor Malcom se despidió dándome la mano de manera formal y escuché sus pasos desaparecer tras la puerta de su despacho.

– Ruth, – la llamé mientras me acompañaba a la puerta con notables dificultades por apartar la vista de mi rostro. – ¿Te importaría contestarme una pregunta? Es para el informe.

– ¡Claro! Quiero decir... en absoluto. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras– dijo antes incluso de que terminara de formular la petición, ilusionada por haberla llamado por su nombre de pila y haberla tuteado.

– ¿Sabes si la paciente Isabella Swan recibe visitas a menudo? – pregunté con voz dulce, poniendo todo mi poder de convicción en cada una de las palabras. No me gustaba aprovecharme de mi aspecto y mis dotes vampíricas para cosas como aquella, pero en ese momento era necesario.

La joven que parecía un poco aturdida por la proximidad de mi rostro al suyo, frunció el ceño concentrándose y yo la ayudé un poco alejándome de ella unos centímetros.

– Isabella Swan… – murmuró en voz alta frunciendo el ceño un poco más. – No me suena nada. Llevo muy poco tiempo trabajando aquí. Espera un segundo.

Ruth salió a paso apresurado hacía lo que me había indicado el doctor Malcom horas antes era la sala de personal y unos segundos después apareció de nuevo en mi campo de visión acompañada de una mujer de mediana edad y cabellos castaños.

– Ella es Margaret, es la enfermera que más tiempo lleva en el hospital – me explicó la joven esperando poder complacerme así.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la apelada visiblemente confundida. – Se me va a enfriar el café.

– Le he preguntado por Isabella Swan, – respondí yo esta vez dirigiéndome a la tal Margaret – pero me ha dicho que ese nombre no le resulta familiar.

– Isabella Swan… – susurró en voz baja pensando antes de abrir los ojos y la boca en un claro gesto de haber recordado algo. – Isabella, sí la recuerdo. Estuvo aquí hace unos cinco meses, en Septiembre. Antes de que tú llegaras. – le dijo a Ruth antes de volver a dirigirse a mí. – Pobre chica, ingresó por una catatonia pero después se descubrió que tenía una esquizofrenia y se la llevaron a otro hospit-

La voz de la mujer se vio interrumpida por los pasos de alguien que entró estrepitosamente en la pequeña sala de espera. Supe quien era antes incluso de que entrara en la habitación.

– Dr. Cullen, ¿hay algún problema? – preguntó el doctor Malcom con voz fría como el acero.

– No, ya me iba. No quisiera hacerles perder más tiempo.

– Bien porque según tengo entendido durante estas inspecciones se puede hablar con el director del hospital y algunos pacientes, pero los empleados no tienen por qué ser molestados durante sus horas de trabajo.

– Por supuesto, discúlpeme.

El médico envió una mirada seria a sus dos trabajadoras que desparecieron rápidamente de la sala, Ruth detrás del mostrador y Margaret en el interior de la habitación contigua.

Me giré para irme pues ya no necesitaba saber nada más. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera ocurriendo con Bella, era algo de lo que los empleados del hospital no estaban al corriente y por lo tanto que solo el doctor Malcom conocía lo cual reducía las posibilidades a algo que no podía ser bueno.

– Dr. Cullen – me llamó justo cuando abrí la puerta acristalada de la entrada.

– ¿Sí?

– Permítame hacerle una pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva en la carrera de medicina?

– Cinco años – mentí, sintiendo como mi aspecto joven e inexperto me hacían alguien inferior a él a sus ojos.

– Discúlpeme si soy demasiado explicito pero la mayoría de médicos no tenemos ni idea de pacientes con enfermedades tan complejas como éstas a los cinco años de carrera profesional.

Mantuve su mirada durante unos instantes y me permití esbozar una sonrisilla para mis adentros siendo muy consciente de lo que me estaba diciendo. Creía que no me atrevería a dar un mal informe a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado por miedo a ser considerado demasiado joven para semejante responsabilidad.

– Descuide, estoy seguro de que mi informe causará grandes beneficios a su hospital – le aseguré cruzando definitivamente la puerta y saliendo del hospital momentos después.

Solo cuando estuve en el interior de mi querido Mercedes, protegido e cualquier mirada curiosa detrás de los cristales tintados me permití pensar con claridad y decidir qué hacer.

Elaboraría un informe, un informe favorable, obviando por completo a Bella y a todo lo que había encontrado contradictorio sobre ella y una vez hubiera acabado con todo ese estúpido papeleo que con suerte no me llevaría más de un par de horas descubriría qué estaba ocurriendo con Bella. Por qué nadie más en la clínica sabía de su estancia allí, cómo había conseguido el doctor Malcom mantenerla en secreto durante cinco meses en una habitación tan próxima a todas las demás y sobre todo si efectivamente tal y como sospechaba aquellos golpes no se los había ocasionado ella misma como me había hecho creer sino que él era el responsable de esos hematomas, porque si era así, debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Al fin y al cabo Bella aun formaba parte de nuestra familia, por mucho que Edward hubiera intentado cambiar ese hecho sin importarle el precio a pagar, y debía ayudar a mí familia.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil de mi maletín y marqué el número que me sabía de memoria sin despegar la mirada de la carretera de la autopista que atravesaba a gran velocidad.

– Hola, cariño…

– Esme, acabo de salir de Seattle. Estaré allí en menos de dos horas – le informé con voz seria. – Asegúrate de que todos estáis allí cuando llegue, tengo que contaros algo.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada. – ¿Has hablado con Edward?

– No te trata de Edward, sino de Bella. Está enferma, Esme. Está muy enferma.

* * *

**Hola a todas, espero que estéis bien y que hayáis empezado con buen pie el veranito. Lamento muchísimo la espera, la buena noticia es que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones y ahora tengo mucho más tiempo libre para escribir. **

**Como muchas ya adivinasteis, sí, se trataba de Carlisle y no de Edward pero tranquilas porque el hijo perdido vuelve a casa y el pobre se va a llevar una sorpresa de bienvenida para nada agradable.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por todo el apoyo que como siempre me transmitís en todos ellos.**

**Un besito y hasta pronto.**

**-Miss Sands-**


End file.
